


Зельевар и снейпоманка

by Svechka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Deviates From Canon, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svechka/pseuds/Svechka
Summary: Что делать если ты попала в Хогвартс? Конечно соблазнять профессора зельеварения! Вылечится ли героиня от снейпомании когда столкнется с "Ужасом Подземелий"? Сможет ли она победить главного врага Британии? Посмотрим.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

— Эх, это был прекрасный фанфик! — сказала Эвелина Митис. Она недавно переехала в Англию. Квартира досталась ей от отца к окончанию школы. Для того чтобы она могла учиться в престижном английском университете. Благо с английским языком у неё не было проблем. Сейчас начало июля и пока она не задумывалась в какой университет поступать. Как ни странно, но она обожала химию и литературу. И совершенно не понятно какой именно путь ей выбрать. Она являлась ярой снейпоманкой, и шипперила Северуса Снейпа с персонажами первого, второго, а иногда и третьего плана. В этот раз она читала фф с пейрингом Северус/ОЖП, представляя себя на месте главной героини.  
— Жаль, что Северус не реален, было бы интересно побороться с ним в язвительности, - она усмехнулась, в последнее время её часто стали посещать такие мысли. — Пойду прогуляюсь что ли… — надев лёгкую ветровку, и взяв с собой зонт, (в Англии просто ужасная погода) отправилась дышать воздухом.

Побродив по парку и вдоволь надышавшись, она пришла домой. «Так, сегодня должны принести научный журнал! Прям как Грейнджер, честное слово…» Она заглянула в ящик и в недоумении вытащила письмо, похожее на то из Хогвартса. «Интересная шутка! Из старых подруг пока никто не знает мой адрес, переехала всего 4 дня назад. Из новых знакомых никто не знает о моей болезни Хогвартсом. И кто прислал это тогда?» С такими мыслями она зашла в свою квартиру. Когда она открыла письмо, всё вокруг залилось золотистым светом. «Вызывайте санитаров…» мелькнула последняя мысль.

***

«Как же болит голова…» подумала девушка. С трудом открыв слезящиеся глаза, она огляделась. «Та-а-ак, совсем шарики за ролики закатились! Свихнулась совсем!» А причиной таких мыслей было то, что очнулась она в Хогвартс-Экспрессе. «Так, ладно, нужно что-то делать, глюки ли это, я не знаю, но в любом случае просто сидеть нельзя.» Осмотрев себя, она увидела надетую на неё мантию ученицы. В кармане нашлась изящная палочка из темного дерева. "Ну что ж, хотя бы с этим проблем не будет," - подумала она.

Через два часа поезд остановился у платформы. Ученики с восторгом глядели вокруг. «Хм, что-то я не вижу младшекурсников, все вроде как моего возраста. Да и смотрят так, будто видят впервые.» Мыслительный процесс оборвал громкий голос Хагрида:  
— Первокурсники, идите за мной! Не отставать! — пробасил он, и все, кто восхищённо мотал головой, двинулись за ним. «Это получается, мы первокурсники? Так вроде в одиннадцать лет набирают. Странно, нужно будет разобраться какие ещё есть несоответствия.» И она проследовала за ними.

В большом зале собрались знакомые лица: Снейп (а-а-а-а!), Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и прочие профессора. Все с нетерпением ожидали, когда декан Гриффиндора начнет распределение.  
— Я буду называть имена, а вы будете подходить ко мне. Сейчас будет выбираться факультет, на котором вы будете обучаться в течение 7 лет. Итак… — и она начала вызывать людей, в то время как Лина думала на какой факультет она хочет поступить. «Гриффиндор? Нет, мне никогда они не нравились. Упёртые как бараны, и вместо того, чтобы выждать момент и спасти себе жизнь, благородно погибают лицом к лицу с врагом. Пуффендуй? Нет какие-то они… Не хочу. Когтевран? Не-а, тоже не хочу. Остаётся..."  
— Эвелина Митис, - произнесла МакГонагалл. Спокойно сев на стул, Лина внимательно слушала что ей скажет шляпа.  
— Та-а-ак, ну здравствуй, на какой факультет тебя бы отправить? Смелая, гордая, сильная… Гриффиндор?  
— Фу, - тихо произнесла девушка.  
— Не хочешь? Хм… а может Слизерин? Интересно, что из тебя получится, — словно размышляя вслух, прошептала шляпа, и тут же громко произнесла. — Слизерин!

Медленно, с достоинством королевы она села за стол, окинув таких же первокурсников, как и она, весёлым взглядом. Приветственно улыбнулась. Девушка, которая сидела рядом с ней произнесла:  
— Поздравляю! Меня зовут Милена Форд, можно просто Мила.  
— Тебя тоже. Эвелина Митис, можно Лина.  
— Предлагаю взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, - произнесла новая знакомая, она явно посмеивалась над официальностью некоторых слизеринцев.  
-Предложение о взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве принимается, - и они пожали друг другу руки, а затем весело рассмеялись. «Похоже, я нашла товарища, вот и хорошо, хоть скучно не будет.» Мелькнула мысль.


	2. Глава 2

Весело болтая, новые подружки спешили в гостиную своего факультета вслед за старостой. Когда они стояли уже в комнате и осматривались, к ним подошёл парень с короткими блондинистыми волосами. «Малфой» - промелькнула мысль.  
— Добрый вечер, меня зовут Скорпиус Малфой, - выразительная пауза, показавшая что собеседник ждёт, когда ему представятся.  
— Эвелина Митис.  
-М-милен-на Фо-ррд, - с запинкой произнесла девушка. С удивлением посмотрев на стремительно краснеющую подругу, она перевела взгляд на Малфоя.  
— Кхм. Хочу предложить вам...  
— Скорпиус. Давай отложим деловой тон, мы с тобой ведь однокурсники. Можешь называть меня просто Лина, - произнесла девушка спокойно, как будто объясняла малышу как держать ложку.  
— Кхм. Тогда, Лина, предлагаю тебе дружбу со мной, - пытаясь сохранить достоинство проговорил Скорпиус.  
— Я согласна. Не хочу с тобой враждовать. Но я могу узнать почему именно ко мне ты подошёл с этим предложением?  
— Да, с некоторыми с курса я уже знаком, из-за общения наших семей. А предложил именно тебе, потому что мне показалось что с тобой мне будет интересно общаться. Ты сможешь быть моим оппонентом.  
— В битве слов? Я принимаю твой вызов, - девушка высокопарно взмахнула рукой, и сделала кивок головой. Проделала она это с самым серьёзным выражением лица, и только по глазам можно было определить, что её забавляет эта ситуация. Малфой сначала недоуменно посмотрел на неё, но затем принимая правила игры с вызовом посмотрел на неё и проделал тот же кивок:  
— Сегодня поединок устраивать не будем. Это выходит за рамки приличия.  
— Полностью согласна с вами, Дорогой Оппонент, — она хитро ухмыльнулась.

После того как декан (Снейп оказался ещё красивее чем предполагалось), кратко изложил свою речь по долгу службы, он покинул их, эффектно взмахнув полами черной как ночь мантии. «Ну прям черный ворон!»  
После этого они отправились спать. Утром, подкрепившись, они отправились на первое занятие по Трансфигурации, следующими были Чары, ну и конечно - Зельеварение.

Pov Северус

«Я прошел мимо притихших первокурсников. Каждый раз одно и то же…» Повернувшись, он оглядел мрачным взглядом учеников, но споткнулся о девушку. Ровная спина, гордо поднятый подбородок, лёгкая улыбка и вызов во взгляде. «Сумасшедшая что-ли?.. Я же страшный, вон как все головы опустили, боятся… а с этой девушкой что-то не так.»

Конец Pov Северус  
*После урока*

— Профессор Снейп! Уделите мне, пожалуйста, минуту. Я хочу кое о чём попросить, - он остановился и иронично поднял бровь. «Ухх. Злюка. Ну ничего, мы тебя растормошим». Они услышали, как закрылась дверь за последним учеником.  
— Дело в том, что я хочу попросить разрешение присутствовать, когда вы варите зелья, - произнесла Лина. Сама того не зная, она ввела его в ступор. Но он быстро с ним справился и, приправив слова ядом, ответил:  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, мисс Митис, зачем вам это понадобилось?  
— Профессор, вы ведь хороший зельевар? — она снисходительно посмотрела на него, из-за чего он взбесился, но виду не подал.  
— Вы в этом сомневаетесь? — будто выплевывая каждое слово прошипел он.  
— Никак нет, сэр. Именно поэтому я и хочу, чтобы вы, профессор, разрешили мне присутствовать во время изготовления вами зелий, - очаровательная улыбка озарила её лицо. — Я хочу стать прекрасным зельеваром, а для этого нужно знать и уметь гораздо больше школьной программы. Для начала я хочу уметь правильно разделывать ингредиенты, а, чтобы это уметь, нужно, как минимум, наблюдать. Поэтому я и прошу у вас одолжения профессор, - серьезно проговорила девушка.  
— Хорошо, сегодня я буду варить лечебные зелья для больничного крыла, сразу после ужина, можете прийти посмотреть. Но если будете мешать, я вас выгоню, - неожиданно сказал Северус. «Зачем я согласился?! Хотел же отказать… Ну что ж, надеюсь она не будет мешать.»  
— Благодарю, профессор! Я постараюсь вести себя тихо! Спасибо вам! — счастливо улыбаясь и пылая глазами, она покинула кабинет зельеварения. Северус уже и забыл, когда ему так тепло улыбались и смотрели на него с таким восторгом. «Будто и не боится вовсе… Всё чудесатее и чудесатее…» 


	3. Глава 3

\- О чём ты с ним разговаривала?! Тебе не было страшно?! - накинулась на Лину новоиспеченная подруга.  
\- Он просто профессор, зачем его бояться? Он же тебя не убивает, не пытает. А остальное не важно. Тем более, он прекрасный зельевар, а мне нужно у кого-то учиться.  
\- То есть? Ты хочешь посвятить жизнь зельям? - она скривилась. - Скукота какая.   
\- Не скажи! Интересно же смешивать, смотреть какое зелье получится! А придумывать новые сочетания! Кстати, пойду схожу в библиотеку, нужно взять книги по зельям, до ужина почитаю.  
\- А после? На свидание что ли пойдешь? - хмыкнула подруга.  
\- Не совсем. Но близко к истине, я действительно пойду на встречу, - улыбнулась Лина.  
\- Да?! С кем? - у Милы загорелись любопытным огоньком глаза.  
\- С Северусом Снейпом! - рассмеялась девушка.  
\- Смешно! Ну а на самом деле?   
\- Так это и есть правда.  
\- Ну не хочешь говорить не надо, - надулась Мила. - не очень-то и интересно.  
\- Ну, если ты не веришь, можешь меня после ужина проводить к нему в кабинет. Я после урока с ним на эту тему разговаривала.  
\- Правда? - у неё округлились глаза. - Он разрешил?  
\- Ну да, - Лина ухмыльнулась. - Спросил зачем я хочу прийти, и сразу согласился.  
\- Вот это но-омер! Ладно, идём в библиотеку!  
\- Идём!

*После ужина*

"Так, я прочитала маленький томик "Стандартные зелья", взяла двухтомник "Начинающий зельевар". После занятия можно немного почитать перед сном. Отлично. Идём к Снейпу." И она отправилась в подземелья.

Постучав в дверь кабинета, девушка спросила:  
\- Профессор? Можно войти? - она увидела Снейпа, он стоял к ней спиной и искал какие-то ингредиенты. Махнув рукой разрешая войти, он продолжил своё занятие. Девушка взяла стул, поставила его поближе к столу, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать. Девушка наложила на себя чары тишины (предварительно поискав в библиотеке), открыла блокнот, достала шариковую ручку (благо она нашла штук 10 таких в багаже), и приготовилась записывать.  
\- Сейчас я буду варить "Бадьян", - внезапно произнёс зельевар. Девушка молча записала название.

*Спустя 20 минут*

"Почему она так смотрит?" Уже в который раз спрашивал себя Снейп. Девушка, как и обещала, сидела молча, не издавая ни звука, быстро записывая все движения, ингредиенты, пропорции, и то, как правильно их разделывать. Когда же зелье было готово, она встала и сняла чары.  
\- Благодарю, профессор Снейп. Когда я могу прийти в следующий раз? - улыбаясь спросила девушка.  
\- Послезавтра в то же время. Я буду готовить костерост и успокоительное.  
\- Ещё раз спасибо. До свидания, профессор.  
\- До свидания, - девушка вышла и прикрыла за собой дверь.

***

\- Ну как всё прошло? Не орал на тебя? - спросила Мила.  
\- Нет. Я сидела в углу и записывала всё, ничего не спрашивала. Даже чары тишины на себя наложила.   
\- Фух. Хорошо, я сейчас пойду спать, а ты чем займешься?   
\- Почитаю перед сном.  
\- Понятно. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Девушка долго сидела за книгой. Опомнилась она только когда услышала удары часов, известившие о том, что наступила полночь.

***

Первая половина дня не была примечательной. Чары, Трансфигурация и Магловедение (информация устарела ещё в прошлом веке).  
Мила ушла с обеда чуть раньше подруги, поэтому девушка возвращалась в гостиную своего факультета одна. На очередном повороте ей преградили путь.  
\- Привет, Лина, - Малфой улыбнулся. - Почему идёшь одна? Составить тебе компанию?  
\- Если ты идёшь в нашу гостиную, то нам по пути, - девушка улыбнулась в ответ, скорее из-за того, что от неё этого ждали, нежели действительно радуясь попутчику.  
\- Отлично! Как раз получше познакомимся, - парень придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы их руки соприкасались.  
\- Какой неудачный подкат, Скорпиус. Ты бы ещё спросил: "Вашей маме, зять не нужен?" - произнесла девушка, комически копируя голос Малфоя. Парень заскрипел зубами. - Тоже мне, невеста! Да тебя рассматривать никто не захочет в этом плане!  
\- Какой же ты ещё ребёнок Малфой, нужно иронично относиться к себе. Я просто пошутила, а ты меня оскорбляешь, - произнесла Лина, словно её ничуть не тронуло едкое замечание. - Я, например, тоже считаю, что невеста из меня никакая. Но подкаты к себе я определять умею. Поэтому вежливо отшиваю таких парней, - она ухмыльнулась. Через пару минут едких замечаний, они дошли до гостиной. А девушка так и не отреагировала ни на одно из его обидных слов. Просто шла и улыбалась как сытый кот. Малфой даже расстроился. "Я что, теряю квалификацию?" - в недоумении подумал Скорпиус. 


	4. Глава 4

Во время обеда девушка заметила, что профессор зельеварения часто на неё посматривает, но как только она поворачивает голову, то видит, что он упрямо смотрит в тарелку. "Стесняшка Северус Снейп - С.С.С., интересно..."

В среду девушка пошла на свое второе занятие с зельеваром.  
\- Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, - поздоровалась Лина.  
\- Он был добрым, пока вы не пришли, - зло произнёс профессор.  
\- Смешно! - весело заметила девушка. - Постараюсь не мешать вам, профессор, - она проделала те же манипуляции, что и в прошлый раз, и приготовилась внимать.

*Через 10 минут"

"Почему она так смотрит? Ощущение будто я чудо какое-то..." Вскоре мужчина не выдержал.  
\- Почему вы на меня так смотрите? - нарочито спокойно произнёс зельевар.  
\- Дело в том, профессор, я записываю то как вы разделываете ингредиенты, что и в каких пропорциях добавляете, сколько раз помешиваете, когда и насколько уменьшаете температуру.  
\- Вы настолько доверяете моим навыкам?  
\- Несомненно, профессор! - восхищённо воскликнула девушка. - Вы абсолютный профессионал! Да и вообще, интересно как вы колдуете над котлом. Знаете... Когда вы готовите зелье, ваши движения похожи на танец... Вы никогда не замечали? - с улыбкой сказала девушка.  
\- Что за глупость... - проворчал тихо мужчина, его щек коснулся лёгкий румянец.  
"Он... Покраснел?! Вот это прогресс!" 

\- Вы можете идти, мисс Митис, - произнёс зельевар переливая зелье в пузырёк.  
\- Когда следующее занятие, профессор?  
\- В пятницу.  
\- До свидания, профессор Снейп, - она поймала его взгляд и лучисто улыбнулась. Сердце зельевара пропустило удар.  
\- До свидания... - почему-то охрипшим голосом произнес мужчина. А затем дверь за ученицей закрылась.

"Сегодня просто громадный прогресс! Похоже, отношения налаживаются, нужно только почаще ему улыбаться и говорить приятные вещи... Кто если не я будет с ним так себя вести? Он же такой, ранимый..." Лина думала о сегодняшнем занятии, стоя под тёплыми струями.

***

За завтраком девушка отметила, что декан её факультета часто бросает на неё взгляды, но когда она поворачивалась, то видела, что он упорно смотрит в тарелку.  
"Странно он себя ведёт... Ла-а-дно, сделаем вид, что не заметили..."  
\- Лина, идём на Трансфигурацию, - произнесла закадычная подруга.  
\- Идём!

***  
*Урок зельеварения*

\- Рецепт на странице пятьдесят четыре. Приступайте, - холодно произнёс Снейп. Окинув класс взглядом, он остановился на первой парте, где сидела эта странная девушка, которая тепло улыбалась и не боялась его. Он столько лет вырабатывал себе имидж "Ужаса подземелий", что уже думал, что никто не сможет пробиться через стену язвительности и холода. Как оказалось, это была ошибка. Эта девушка не реагировала на его обидные, едкие замечания, и с восторгом смотрела на него, когда он рассказывал, в то время, когда остальные боялись его до дрожи в коленях и не смели поднять на преподавателя взгляд. Почему-то ему это очень нравилось. Неожиданно, девушка подняла взгляд от котла, слегка улыбнулась и приподняла бровь, в её глазах заблестел огонёк озорства. Сердце Северуса Снейпа забилось чаще. Он отвёл взгляд, сделав вид, что пересечение взглядами было случайным. С первой парты донёсся весёлый хмык. "Вот чертовка! Ещё смеётся!" - подумал смущённый профессор.  
"Так... листок полыни... три раза помешать..." Вдруг девушка почувствовала, что на неё смотрят. Подняв взгляд, она увидела наблюдателя. Этот конкретный наблюдатель встретился с ней взглядом, после чего тут же отвернулся и слегка покраснел. "Какие мы стеснительные! Ученица посмотрела на преподавателя и всё! Уже краснеем! Ну ладно, зелье готово, можно сдавать..." Взяв пузырек, она отдала его преподавателю и вышла из класса. 


	5. Глава 5

*Вечер пятницы. После ужина*

\- Добрый вечер профессор Снейп! Что вы будете варить сегодня? - с воодушевлением спросила девушка.  
\- Бадьян, - холодно ответил зельевар. - думаю, что сегодня вы можете мне помочь. - "Интересно, как она отреагирует." Подумал Снейп.  
\- Правда?! Конечно, профессор! Что нужно делать? - глаза девушки светились радостью и предвкушением.   
\- Встаньте рядом со мной, - девушка послушалась. - Вы будете нарезать и измельчать эти ингредиенты - он указал на предметы. - Надеюсь я не пожалею, что разрешил вам помогать.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, профессор, - весело произнесла Лина. Она начала нарезать ингредиенты в той последовательности, в которой их нужно класть в зелье. "Неужто рецепт знает? Неожиданно..." Профессор сначала наблюдал правильно ли его ученица нарезает ингредиенты. Но, убедившись, что она умеет правильно обрабатывать их, он начал любоваться. "Действительно, похоже на танец." Вдруг, он обратил внимание на её лицо. "Такая красивая, когда сосредоточена... Стоп, что?! Красивая? Куда это меня понесло? Она же..." Вдруг его схватили за руку, которая зависла над котлом.  
\- Профессор! Что же вы делаете! Корень ромашки нужно добавлять после рога двурога, а вы наоборот! - воскликнула девушка. Мужчина задержал дыхание. Всё ещё держа его за руку, она высыпала ложку порошка в зелье, а затем отпустила запястье зельевара.  
\- Вот теперь можете добавлять, - спокойно сказала она, и продолжила обрабатывать ингредиенты. А профессор Снейп смущённо пробормотал:  
\- Простите... - девушка, краем глаза следившая за тем как краснеет её профессор, услышав эти слова спокойно сказала:  
\- Ничего страшного, профессор. Даже такие гении как вы совершают ошибки... - "Чёрт! Это уже похоже на лесть! Что, перечитала фанфиков про Люциуса Малфоя?! Э-э-эх-х... Надеюсь он не будет сильно ругаться..." Рука профессора остановилась. А затем он тихо ответил:  
\- Спасибо...  
\- Пожалуйста... - так же тихо сказала девушка.

*Через 10 минут*

\- Профессор... - Северус слишком быстро ответил:  
\- Да?  
\- Когда вы в следующий раз будете готовить зелья? - девушка пыталась поймать его взгляд, а он смотрел куда угодно, но не на неё.  
\- Завтра, - очень краткие ответы. "Из него слова и клещами не вытянешь!" Мысленно возмутилась девушка, но вслух спокойно сказала:  
\- Во сколько?  
\- После ужина, - нарочито спокойно сказал профессор. "Ла-а-дно, сегодня разговора не выйдет. Может, завтра он скажет, ЧТО он будет готовить? Будем надеяться."  
\- До свидания, профессор, - девушке удалось поймать его взгляд, и её лицо озарила улыбка. - И спокойной ночи.  
\- До свидания... - во второй раз он хрипло говорит ей это слово... За девушкой захлопнулась дверь. "Ну и чего ты, старый идиот, смущаться начал?! Сам же отвлёкся, чуть зелье не испортил! А ещё её в чём-то обвиняешь..." Мужчина посмотрел на своё запястье. "Коснулась..."

*Утро субботы*

\- Лина!!!  
\- Что?! Война?! - девушка подскочила на постели и запуталась в одеяле. Но, оценив обстановку, и увидев подругу, которая едва сдерживает смех, успокоилась.  
\- Тьфу на тебя... Чего так пугать? Хорошо хоть палочку в мантии забыла, а то запустила бы в тебя чем-нибудь... - девушка шутливо надулась. Она не обиделась, что подруга её разбудила, но ведь та же могла пострадать, если бы палочка была рядом.  
\- Ла-а-дно, не дуйся, я хотела с тобой на завтрак пойти. До него, кстати, десять минут, - всё ещё веселясь сказала Мила.  
\- Хорошо. Дай мне пять минут, - девушка, как ни в чём не бывало, улыбнулась подруге и начала одеваться.

*После завтрака*

Лина пообщалась с другими девушками с её факультета, отшила Скорпиуса (и чего он прицепился?), и засела за книги.

*Через 4 часа*

-Лина, пошли обедать? - спросила Мила.  
\- Как?! Уже?! Мы ведь только что завтракали!  
\- Дорогуша, 4 часа прошло, между прочим, - Луиза Палм, явно веселясь, ответила Лине. - Ну ты даёшь, столько заниматься! Ты всю домашнюю сделала? - она не упускала случая беззлобно подтрунивать над Линой.  
\- Да, но я сделала её ещё вчера. Сейчас я зельеварение читала, не школьную программу, - ответила девушка. - Ну ладно, идёмте обедать, - она весело рассмеялась. 


	6. Глава 6

*Утро у Северуса*

"Что делать?! Это не нормально! Мне не должна нравится другая женщина, ведь я люблю Лили! Тем более, она моя ученица! Ребёнок... Нет... Все ученики, принимающиеся в школу - совершеннолетние. Что же делать?" Он в очередной раз прокрутил в голове сон с участием Эвелины Митис...  
Она подходит к нему, кладёт руки на плечи. «Ты устал, Северус?» - спрашивает девушка. В это же время её пальцы слегка прикасаются к овалу его лица. Он обнимает её и зарывается лицом в её волосы. «Я тебя люблю. Ты знаешь, Лина?» - говорит зельевар. «Знаю Северус. Я тоже тебя люблю.» Она поглаживает его по спине и ему хочется стоять так вечно...  
"Это просто сон. Я сейчас не пойду на завтрак. Она же не узнает, что мне приснилось... Да она даже не посмотрит на меня..." С такими мрачными мыслями Северус Снейп занялся работой до самого обеда.

***

Как ни хотел Северус, как ни молился, а в дверях они столкнулись, один на один.  
\- Добрый день, профессор Снейп! - девушка подарила ему очередную улыбку. "Знала бы ты, кому улыбаешься..."  
\- Я бы не сказал, что он добрый, - холодно произнёс зельевар. Ему хотелось коснуться её руки, почувствовать тепло... но нельзя.  
\- Почему, профессор? - искренне удивляясь спросила Лина. "Какой-то он... грустный. Ну, обычно - раздражённый, а сейчас - грустный..."   
\- Профессор, вам плохо? - в её голосе слышалось беспокойство.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, мисс Митис. Не стоит волноваться, - спокойно произнёс зельевар. Девушка с недоверием оглядела его, но кивнула.  
\- Как скажете, профессор, приятного аппетита, - на её лице вновь заиграла улыбка.  
\- И вам, - срывающимся голосом ответил мужчина.

***

Лина всё оставшееся время до ужина провела с подругами. "Не всё ведь читать, верно? Я и так ого-го как опережаю программу."  
Поужинав, Лина отправилась в кабинет зельеварения. "Надеюсь ему лучше. А то как фестрал выглядел..."   
\- Профессор, добрый вечер, - слегка улыбнувшись поздоровалась Лина.  
\- Добрый, - спокойно ответил профессор Снейп.  
\- Над чем вы сегодня будете колдовать, профессор?   
\- Зелье противоядие от амортенции.  
\- Поняла. Вы разрешите сегодня помогать вам, профессор? - с надеждой спросила девушка.  
\- Да. В прошлый раз вы никого не покалечили, поэтому я разрешаю, - с тем же давящим спокойствием ответил Снейп. Услышав тихий смешок, он взглянул на девушку. Поймав его взгляд, она произнесла:  
\- Благодарю, профессор, что вы так высоко цените мои навыки в нарезке и измельчении ингредиентов, - тихий хмык от профессора и шуточный ответ:  
\- Всегда к вашим услугам, - когда Снейп произнёс это, он услышал тихий смех, такой мягкий и приятный слуху. Девушка, весело улыбаясь, измельчала ингредиенты.  
Через какое-то время профессор снова на что-то отвлёкся (что бы это могло быть?). И хотел уже добавить в зелье не тот ингредиент.  
\- Профессор! - его руку мягко отодвинули от котла. - Вы опять добавляете не то, - она весело улыбнулась.  
"Опять надо мной насмехаются..." - промелькнула мысль.  
\- О нет, профессор! Что вы, я над вами не насмехаюсь, - заверила девушка.   
"Я это вслух сказал? Похоже да." И тут он заметил, что она всё ещё держит его за запястье.  
\- Ой, простите профессор, не заметила, - девушка, поймав взгляд его, смущённо улыбнулась.  
\- Всё... в порядке... - мужчина покраснел.  
"Как мило!!" Лине хотелось петь и смеяться. "Почему у меня такое радостное настроение?" Вдруг, она заметила, что профессор тяжело дышит и держится за стол.  
\- Профессор, вам плохо? - она подошла ближе и взяла его за предплечье.  
\- Нет, всё... Хорошо... - с трудом произнёс зельевар.  
\- Ага, я так и поняла, - девушка обняла мужчину за талию, перекинула его руку через себя и сказала:  
\- Дверь в ваши комнаты справа?  
\- Не над...  
\- Понятно, - она повела его к двери, открыла её, подвела к кровати, положила на неё, и начала расстёгивать пуговицы сюртука.  
\- Что вы... - смущённо-удивленным тоном начал он, но его перебили.  
\- Вам сейчас нужно больше кислорода, а в этом сюртуке вообще невозможно дышать! - тем временем она уже расстегнула верхние пуговицы рубашки. Затем девушка отошла от него, накрыла одеялом, и снова подошла. Поцеловала лоб, померяв температуру, и сильно нахмурилась.   
\- Как можно доводить себя до такого состояния? - возмутилась она, попутно ища на полке жаропонижающее. Найдя нужное зелье, подошла к Снейпу, открыла пузырёк, и поднесла его к губам мужчины, придерживая того за голову.  
\- Я могу... - попытался он возмутиться, но его прервали.  
\- Пейте, - властно произнесла девушка, и он подчинился. После, она споила ему ещё несколько зелий.  
\- А теперь спите, - ласково сказала девушка до горла накрывая его одеялом. Северус хотел сказать, что ему это не нужно, но веки налились свинцом, и он прикрыл глаза. 


	7. Глава 7

Северусу Снейпу часто снились сны с участием Лили. Он звал её, но она уходила, держа Джеймса за руку, а потом их убивали. Каждый такой сон приносил огромное количество боли. Видя знакомый пейзаж, Северус уже подумал, что ему снова будет больно.   
\- Лина... - позвал он хрипло.   
\- Я здесь, Северус, - обернувшись, мужчина увидел девушку, которая тепло улыбалась ему. Он подбежал к ней и крепко обнял.  
\- Лина!.. Лина... Лина!.. - повторял он как мантру.  
\- Я здесь, родной, я рядом, ты в безопасности, - она успокаивала его как ребёнка.  
\- Не бросай меня... Пожалуйста, Лина... - из его глаз текли слёзы.  
\- Я рядом, Северус, я никуда не ухожу, - она гладила его по спине, по волосам. Постепенно он погрузился во тьму, но эта тьма была успокаивающей, он чувствовал, что Лина по-прежнему рядом с ним. И мужчина забылся в спокойном сне.

*В это время в реальности*

"Фух, уснул. Зельями я его напоила, думаю, всё будет хорошо." Она села на кресло рядом с кроватью. Девушка сидела и изучала лицо профессора. Вдруг он тихо сказал:  
\- Лина... - "Что ему сказать? Назвать его Северусом?.."  
\- Лина... - хрипло повторил мужчина.  
\- Я здесь, Северус, - девушка взяла его за руку и поглаживала её, успокаивая.  
\- Лина... Лина... Лина... - он повторял её имя. "Боже, ему так плохо, а я не могу помочь. Он должен перетерпеть, это переломный момент."  
\- Я здесь, родной, - "боже, что я творю?!" - Я рядом, ты в безопасности.  
\- Не бросай меня... Пожалуйста... Лина... - мужчина отчаянно хватался за руку девушки.  
\- Я рядом, Северус, я никуда не ухожу, - Лина беззвучно плакала, ему очень плохо...

*Через несколько часов*

Снейп успокоился, и теперь крепко спал. Несмотря на это, Лина не отходила от него ни на шаг.   
Она кормила его жидким бульоном, давала зелья, но он продолжал спать. К счастью, его лицо перестало быть зелёного оттенка, горячечного бреда больше не было, температура немного понизилась. Да и вообще, выглядел он гораздо лучше.

*Следующее утро*

"Боже... Как плохо, хочется пить..." Северус с трудом открыл глаза и увидел знакомый потолок. "Значит, я у себя, а не в больничном крыле, хорошо..." И тут он заметил девушку, спящую в кресле рядом с его кроватью. Каким-то образом почувствовав, что больной проснулся, она открыла глаза.  
\- Северус, - она счастливо улыбнулась, - ты наконец проснулся... - девушка облегчённо выдохнула.  
\- А! - она встрепенулась. - Ты пить, наверное, хочешь? Я сейчас, - быстро налив воды в стакан, девушка поднесла его к губам мужчины. Он жадно выпил его и выдохнул.  
\- Ну-ка, - она померяла температуру, поцеловав мужчину в лоб. - Отлично, температура спала, завтра утром, если не будет осложнений, будешь как новенький, - она устало улыбнулась. А потом будто спохватилась, скороговоркой попросила прощения.  
\- Простите, профессор... Просто, вы, когда спали... Ну... Вам, наверное, сны плохие снились, ну, вы кричали, а я вас успокаивала... Вы на "профессора" не реагировали... Ну и вот... - выслушав сбивчивый рассказ, зельевар спросил хриплым голосом:  
\- Долго я... Спал?   
\- Вы уснули в пол восьмого вечера субботы, а сейчас девять утра воскресенья, - девушка спокойно ответила на вопрос.  
\- Я... Хочу... Поблагодарить вас, за... вашу помощь, - он смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
\- Пожалуйста, профессор, - хоть девушка и выглядела безмерно уставшей, но она подарила ему лучезарную улыбку.   
\- Профессор... У меня будет к вам просьба...  
\- Какая? - зельевар сразу напрягся. "Неужели она делала это из-за выгоды?.."  
\- Дело в том, что я всю ночь просидела у вашей постели, ну и само собой в своей постели меня не было. Не могли бы вы что-нибудь сказать декану Слизерина? - у неё в глазах засветился лукавый огонёк.  
\- Конечно - "фух... я-то уже подумал... Стоп. Минуточку..." - Погодите, вы хотите, чтобы я отмазал вас перед вашим деканом? - Снейп включился в игру.  
\- Да, профессор. Дело в том, что у меня очень строгий декан, поэтому он может не поверить, если информацию преподнесу ему я, поэтому очень вас прошу, сделайте одолжение! - она продолжала играть роль едва сдерживая смех.  
\- Хорошо. Уговорили. Пообщаюсь я с вашим деканом! - и они оба рассмеялись. 


	8. Глава 8

\- Я никуда не уйду.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Пока я не убеждена, что вам не нужна моя помощь.  
\- Несносная девчонка! - прошипел зельевар.  
\- Именно так, профессор! А теперь выпейте.  
\- Что это? - "Он считает, что я хочу его отравить?"  
\- Лекарство. Неужели вы думаете, что я сидела всю ночь у вашей постели, волновалась, переживала, успокаивала вас, чтобы потом отравить?! Просто выпейте, - она вновь властно скомандовала, и он снова подчинился.  
\- Есть хотите, профессор? - отставив пустой пузырёк, спросила Лина. Мужчина кивнул.   
\- Тилли, - позвала девушка.  
\- Да, мисс Лина Митис?  
\- Можешь принести еду для больного, пожалуйста?  
\- Да, Тилли всё сделает, - и эльф испарился.  
\- Вы приказываете эльфам школы?! - Снейп был в шоке от этой информации.  
\- Профессор, может быть вы не заметили, но я попросила, а не приказала, - она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Мисс Лина, Тилли принёс то, что вы просили, - эльф передал девушке тарелку с кашей.  
\- Спасибо, Тилли. Если будешь мне нужен, я позову, - и эльф снова исчез.  
\- Профессор, вы как себя чувствуете? - хотя девушка спросила спокойно, но было сразу понятно, что она беспокоится.  
\- Слабость, я наверное не смогу ложку дер... - Снейп раздражённо зыркнул на девушку. Она, глупо улыбаясь, пересела с кресла на край кровати, поближе к голове.  
\- Откройте рот, пожалуйста, профессор, - ласково проговорила она.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Через не хочу. Вы больны, вам нужны силы. А вы, профессор, в маленького ребёнка решили поиграть. - Лина снисходительно улыбнулась.  
\- Я не ребёнок, - зельевар надулся и отвернулся в противоположную сторону. Вдруг он услышал смех. Такой мягкий, знакомый, завораживающий. Он повернулся и увидел, что девушка, сидящая рядом с ним, плачет от смеха.  
\- Ха-ха... Ну ладно, профессор, вы не ребёнок, тогда откройте рот и съешьте эту кашу. Взрослые поступают правильно, даже если им это не нравится, - ласково сказала Лина. - Откроете рот?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну ладно, я исполню одно ваше желание, когда вы выздоровеете, если вы съедите эту кашу, - пошла на риск девушка. Мужчина прищурился, оценивающе просмотрел лицо Лины и приоткрыл рот. На самом деле он сильно хотел есть, и был не против каши, просто ему было интересно, что предпримет Лина. Зельевару было очень приятно что за ним так ухаживают. Она даже читала ему те книги, которые он просил. О Северусе ещё никто и никогда так не заботился. Он наслаждался временем, проведённым с Линой, и с грустью понимал, что его маленький рай скоро закончится.   
\- Профессор... - тихо произнесла Лина.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы можете больше не доводить себя до такого состояния? Попросите помощи у мадам Помфри. Или у меня, благо, в первую очередь я читала о лечебных зельях. Пообещайте мне, что не будете так измываться над собой, - она проговорила это с таким беспокойством, и с такой болью, что мужчина почувствовал себя виноватым. "Она волнуется за меня, а я... Стоп, а почему она вообще волнуется? Я ей вообще, кто?"  
\- Я не собираюсь вам отчитываться о своём здоровье, - холодно произнёс зельевар.  
\- Тогда я дам вам это, - девушка надела на его левое запястье что-то вроде черной фенечки.  
\- Что это? - в недоумении спросил мужчина.  
\- Это, профессор, что-то вроде артефакта вызова, если вам станет плохо, то сожмите узелок. И я скоро приду, - она так ласково улыбнулась, что он не посмел отказать.  
\- Спасибо...   
"Опять Северус покраснел, кажется я начинаю привыкать к этому."

*Вечером того же дня*

\- Профессор, давайте сейчас померяем температуру, замерим пульс, я вам дам лекарства, а потом уснёте. Я после этого уйду. Понятно?  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что вы считаете будто я маленький ребёнок, и ничего сам не соображаю, - проворчал зельевар, отвернувшись от неё. Со стороны девушки послышался смешок.  
\- Я за вас волнуюсь профессор. Вот и объясняю вам по десять раз, чтобы запомнили, - Лина ласково улыбнулась ему своей неподражаемой улыбкой. "Вот чертовка... Я не могу сопротивляться, когда она так улыбается..."  
\- Вы всё поняли, профессор? Может ещё раз объяс...  
\- Идите уже! - девушка звонко рассмеялась и пошла к выходу. И уже в дверях сказала:  
\- До свидания, профессор, доброй ночи, выздоравливайте, - она снова улыбнулась, и за ней закрылась дверь.  
\- Вот несносная девчонка... - и с мыслями о ней, он так и уснул. 


	9. Глава 9

*Утро понедельника*

Лина, в приподнятом настроении, вместе со своей подругой отправилась на завтрак. Вчера, кое-как отговорилась от вопросов подруги, и теперь была практически счастлива. Если сейчас она увидит здорового Северуса, то она тогда будет полностью счастлива.  
Как обычно по традиции, профессор Снейп играл в игру "Поймай мой взгляд" или "Докажи, что я на тебя смотрел", так как упертый зельевар слишком быстро реагировал, она решила использовать другую тактику. В следующий раз, когда девушка повернулась, она не развернулась обратно. Секунд через 10 зельевар снова поднял взгляд, и, от неожиданности, не отвернулся. Лина, приподняв бровь, победно улыбнулась. Зельевар снова отвёл взгляд и покраснел. "Нет, ну раньше это было мило, но это уже не в какие ворота не лезет! Кто из нас кого совращать должен? Что-то у нас не так работает..." Следующим предметом было сдвоенное зельеварение. "Сейчас развлечёмся!" - предвкушающе подумала Лина, может, её предыдущие молитвы были услышаны, и теперь зельевар перестанет стесняться.

*Урок*

\- Страница 68. Начинайте, - сказал Снейп, и сел в свой наблюдательный пункт. "В самом деле! Кто из нас двоих краснеть должен? Точно не я! А получается совсем наоборот... Нужно брать всё в свои руки!" С такими решительными мыслями он стал наблюдать за Линой. Девушка читала, сыпала, резала, мешала, но не смотрела на зельевара. Сначала он подумал, что она его не замечает. Но потом, когда он стал смотреть на неё ещё пристальнее, увидел, что она едва сдерживает улыбку, и чуть ли в голос не смеётся. "Что я такого смешного сделал?!" Подумал Снейп, но, когда девушка посмотрела в его глаза... Мир вокруг будто остановился, сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди... а эта чертовка наклонила голову влево, так чтобы была хорошо видна шея, приподняла правую бровь и соблазнительно улыбнулась. "Совращает профессора и даже не краснеет! Вот несносная девчонка!" - подумал Снейп, а сам, не выдержав, отвёл взгляд и сильно покраснел. А с первой парты сначала донёсся смешок, а затем нарочито сильно разочарованный вздох. Профессор снова посмотрел на неё и увидел, что она, подпирая голову одной рукой и гладя парту другой рукой, беззастенчиво разглядывала его. "Нахалка! Сидит и чуть ли не раздевает профессора прямо на уроке! Стоп... А почему она это делает..? Неужели я... Интересен ей?.." Снова посмотрев на неё, зельевар точно решил, что сегодня на дополнительном занятии ей не поздоровится.  
Прозвенел звонок, означающий окончание урока.   
\- Мисс Митис, останьтесь, - холодно проговорил Снейп. Однокурсники кидали на неё сочувствующие взгляды. "Эх, ребята, вы знаете, что этот человек краснеет, когда встречается со мной взглядом? Нет? Ну так и катитесь колбаской!" Когда за последним учеником закрылась дверь, зельевар произнёс:  
\- Почему дисциплину нарушаете? Вместо того, чтобы работать, меня разглядываете, - мужчина думал, что сможет хотя бы этим заставить её покраснеть, но не вышло.  
\- Так с вас пример беру, профессор. Правда, я так только на уроке делаю, а вы даже в Большом Зале смотрите на меня... - девушка многозначительно улыбнулась.  
"Чёрт!" Подумал Снейп и отвёл взгляд, покраснев. Рядом послышался тихий переливчатый смех. Мужчина повернулся и увидел: Лина радостно смотрит на него своими невообразимыми глазами.  
\- Когда будет следующее занятие, профессор? - девушка решила больше не мучать Снейпа, а то он уже красный, как помидор.  
\- Сегодня после ужина.  
\- А над чем вы будете колдовать?  
\- Секрет, - Снейп ухмыльнулся.  
\- Так нечестно, профессор! Мне же интересно, особенно после того, как вы сказали, что это секрет, - девушка возмутилась, явно переигрывая.  
\- Можете идти, мисс Митис. - произнёс зельевар, не смотря на девушку.  
\- Вот обижусь, будете знать! Я на вас так обижусь, что... - ворча себе под нос, девушка вышла из кабинета, поэтому Снейпу не удалось услышать, что же с ним всё-таки сделают. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он подумал: "Сегодняшнее занятие обещает быть ОЧЕНЬ интересным. Главное - снова не смущаться!" 


	10. Глава 10

*Вечер понедельника*

\- Профессор, добрый вечер! - улыбаясь, девушка подошла ближе к столу.  
\- Добрый вечер. Идите за мной, - мужчина повёл её в свои комнаты. "Та-ак, это уже интересно!"  
\- А что мы будем делать, профессор?   
\- Вы будете читать вслух, а я объяснять то, что вам будет непонятно, - спокойно ответил зельевар. "Интересная методика, может, действительно эффективно." Снейп уже нашёл нужную книгу, "Лечебные зелья". Мужчина протянул книгу Лине. Она открыла её, села на диван. И начала читать вслух. Тут же ученица почувствовала, что на диван рядом с ней кто-то сел. (Кто бы это мог быть?). "Чем он занимается?" Недоуменно подумала девушка, но читала не останавливаясь. Снейп отодвинул рукой волосы с её шеи, и начал ласкать её кожу горячим дыханием. "Боже... Я не думала, что буду так реагировать только на его дыхание". В животе начал завязываться узел, дыхание немного участилось, пульс ускорился. Она немного откинула шею, чтобы ему было удобней. Снейп взял её за руку и поднёс ближе к себе.   
\- У вас участился пульс... Вы волнуетесь? - бархатным голосом спросил мужчина.  
\- Представьте себе... Волнуюсь... - и девушка продолжила читать. Снейп подвинулся ближе, и начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев от мочки уха, до ключиц.  
\- Нужно... Мм-ф-ф... вырезать сердцевину... - девушка начала тихо постанывать. Северусу стало тесно в его брюках, но главная задача не затащить её в постель, а заставить попросить. Очень неторопливо (даже слишком, по мнению Лины), он целовал её скулу, висок, и снова возвращался к шее. Рука Снейпа легла на талию девушки, и он притянул ее ближе к себе. Он начал гладить её по спине, и постепенно снял с неё мантию. Теперь он более детально увидел её фигуру, Снейп оттянул галстук на шее девушки и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки. Вторая рука начала поглаживать её колено.   
\- Боже... - тихо сказала девушка, и продолжила читать, но теперь паузы стали длинней. "Всё идёт по плану, осталось сделать так, чтобы она не смогла сконцентрироваться на книге..." Через 5 минут девушка надолго замолчала.  
\- Почему... Вы не... Читаете? - спросил мужчина, чередуя слова с поцелуями.  
\- Я... А-ах-х... Так больше... Не могу... - на грани слышимости прошептала девушка. Снейп тут же отстранился (кто бы знал, чего ему это стоило!).  
\- Ну что ж, раз не можете, тогда идите, - и он как ни в чем не бывало начал читать книгу.   
\- Профессор... Вы бы мантией что ли прикрылись, а то ваш образ равнодушного человека разрушился... - и девушка рассмеялась. Снейп, красный как рак, прикрылся одеждой. Лина поправила на себе мантию, поднялась с дивана, обошла, и коснулась губами шеи зельевара, обвила его плечи руками.  
\- Вы, профессор... Уже второй раз не удовлетворяете моё... любопытство, - в ушах зазвенел жаркий шёпот. Мужчина судорожно выдохнул, а Лина тут же отстранилась и спокойно сказала:  
\- До свидания, профессор, спокойной ночи.  
\- До свидания... - и опять хриплый голос.  
"Должно было получиться, что она смущается, а не я... А вышло наоборот".

*Сон Северуса*

Северус снова попал в свой кошмар.   
\- Лина! ... Лина...  
\- Я здесь. Всё хорошо, я рядом, родной. Спокойно... - девушка ласково гладила его по спине и шептала на ушко слова утешения.  
\- Не бросай меня... Я не смогу без тебя... - зарываясь лицом в её волосы шептал мужчина.  
\- Я всегда буду рядом... - это прозвучало, как клятва.

*Раннее утро вторника* 

"М-м-ммм... Уже утро? Ага, только светать начало... Так не хочется вылезать из постели... тепло... Стоп. Тепло?!" Рядом с Северусом на кровати лежала Лина, и обнимала его. "Что произошло?" Крутилась мысль в голове зельевара. "Какая красивая..." Будто шестым чувством узнав, что на неё смотрят, девушка открыла глаза.  
\- М-м? Уже утро? Хорошо... Вы как, профессор? - спросила девушка, будто для неё было обычным делом просыпаться в постели преподавателя.  
\- Да... Нормально.  
\- Хорошо, до свидания, профессор, - зевая, Лина вышла из комнаты. "Что она делала в моей постели?! Хотя... Если бы между нами что-то было, то она, наверное, назвала бы меня по имени и как-то себя проявила... Нужно будет спросить у неё после занятия". С такими мыслями Северус начал готовиться к очередному рабочему дню. 


	11. Глава 11

*Утро. Завтрак*

\- Лина... - подруга легонько потянула девушку за рукав.  
\- Да?   
\- Профессор Снейп с тебя глаз не сводит. Уже несколько дней подряд. Чем ты его так достала, что он испепеляет тебя взглядом? - Мила не на шутку забеспокоилась.  
\- Не знаю. Может, он влюбился в меня? - Лина весело рассмеялась.  
\- Да ну тебя, я же волнуюсь, а ты всё шутишь.   
\- Не обижайся, ну не съест же он меня на самом деле? Мало ли что. Но мне он пока не выказывал ТАКОГО недовольства.  
\- Может, ты и права. Идём, через пять минут Чары.  
\- Пошли, - "То есть, мы прожигаем взглядом невинных учениц? Ай-яй-яй, профессор!" Девушка весело ухмыльнулась.

*Урок зельеварения*

\- Здравствуйте, ребята! Сегодня мы с вами будем изучать... - начал лекцию Гораций Слизнорт. "Где Северус? Слава богу, я надела на него нитку (артефакт, который используется в больнице Св. Мунго для того, чтобы можно было определять состояние пациента, не подходя к нему). Так... Нитка зелёная, значит с ним все в порядке. Фу-ух, камень с души упал. Ладно, нужно сосредоточиться на уроке".  
Но как она ни старалась, нормально слушать преподавателя не получилось. "Черт бы его побрал! Где он шастает?! После ужина нужно сходить к нему".

*Вечером*

\- Профессор Снейп! Вы здесь? - в класс вбежала запыхавшаяся девушка, только после детального осмотра её лица он понял, что это Лина.  
\- Я здесь, а что Вы здесь делаете? - холодно произнёс зельевар.  
\- Господи... Я так испугалась... - её лицо озарила улыбка. - Слава Мерлину, с вами всё в порядке... Я так волновалась, думала вы лежите где-то раненый. Фу-ух... - она села на стул и облегчённо вздохнула. "Волновалась? Я никак не пойму почему..."  
\- Неужели вы считаете меня человеком, чья жизнь хоть что-то стоит? - тихо проговорил мужчина. Лина сразу напряглась.  
\- Естественно. А вы так не считаете, профессор? - напряжённо спросила девушка. "Никогда она не была так серьёзна как сейчас. Почему?.."  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я доказала вам, что ваша жизнь бесценна? - по-своему поняла молчание Лина. - Вы - настоящий профессионал, чудесный человек, красивый мужчина, восхитительный зельевар, справедливый преподаватель! И это только основное! Не смейте даже думать о том, что ваша смерть ни на что и ни на кого не повлияет, - она зло смотрела на мужчину, скрестив руки на груди. А его сердце отстукивало барабанную дробь, а в голове повторялось: "...чудесный человек, красивый мужчина..."   
"Неужели она считает меня достаточно привлекательным?.. Ладно, сейчас или никогда!" Зельевар стремительно подошёл к девушке и страстно её поцеловал. Сначала она замерла, а затем обвив шею руками, притянула ближе к себе. Они целовались так, будто это их первый и последний раз. Мужчина подхватил её на руки и, не разрывая поцелуя, понёс в свои покои. Он прижал девушку к стене и начал снимать с неё мантию. Лина тоже не отставала в этой жаркой гонке, её руки уже расстёгивали его сюртук. Северус просто срывал с девушки одежду. Когда она осталась в одном нижнем белье, он тихо зарычал. Лине казалось, что его руки и губы были везде. Вскоре на ней не осталось ничего, в то время как профессор был одет в уже тесные ему брюки. Пара ловких движений, и вот на нём ничего нет. Девушка плавно переместилась на белые (неожиданно) простыни. Одной рукой он ласкал левый сосок груди, правой гладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом стал посасывать другой сосок.  
\- Бо-о-оже-е... А-ах-х... М-м-м-м-м... - девушка громко стонала, прижимая к себе зельевара так близко, насколько это возможно.  
Вдруг она почувствовала головку члена у входа в свое лоно и притянула мужчину ближе. Он двигался в таком темпе, что Лина кричала, получая невообразимое удовольствие. Девушка царапала его спину ногтями, обхватив его талию ногами, она стремилась стать с ним одним целым. Вдруг мир взорвался тысячами звёзд, и надорванный голос прокричал:  
\- Северу-у-ус!!!! - и одновременно они обессилели.  
Мужчина нежно обнял девушку и прижал к себе. "Как же я тебя люблю..." - у обоих мелькнула последняя мысль. 


	12. Глава 12

*Утро* 

Северус проснулся как никогда радостным. Рядом, прижимаясь к нему, лежала Лина. "Красивая, дерзкая, умная... Ценит меня. Кажется, я её полюбил. Видимо, вселенная посчитала, что я искупил свою вину. Как же я рад, что она рядом со мной!" Северус смотрел на девушку и никак не мог налюбоваться. "Жаль, что придётся всё время язвить ей и относиться как ко всем." Тут Лина открыла глаза. Секундная дезориентация после сна, и она смотрит на Северуса счастливым взглядом.  
\- Мы на "вы" или на "ты"? - вместо ответа на этот вопрос мужчина поцеловал её.   
\- Какое прекрасное утро, - констатировал факт зельевар.  
\- Знаешь, кто ещё прекрасен? - девушка лукаво посмотрела на него.  
\- Кто?   
\- Я! - и она звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Несносная девчонка! - он встал и начал одеваться. - Вставай, скоро завтрак, - произнёс он равнодушно. Вдруг он почувствовал, что женские руки обвили его талию.  
\- Ты обиделся? Я же просто пошутила... Ты напрашивался на комплимент, ну и вот, - девушка успокаивающе шептала слова на ухо.  
-То есть, вам трудно сделать комплимент? - зельевар перешёл на свой обычно-саркастичный тон.  
\- Это и был комплимент, - девушка хихикнула. - Тебе ведь приятно, что тебя любит прекрасная девушка? - она чуть крепче обняла его. Мужчина замер, повернулся и неверяще посмотрел на уже одетую Лину (автор не знает, когда она успела одеться :))   
\- …Л-любит?.. - его голос сорвался.  
\- Конечно. А ты как думал? Я тебя теперь никому не отдам, - лицо девушки уткнулось ему в грудь. Мужчина задохнулся от горячей волны нежности и счастья, которая накрыла его.  
\- Я... Я тоже тебя люблю. И никуда не отпущу, - на его лице поселилась глупая улыбка.

***

\- Здравствуй, Северус, - старик посмотрел на мужчину сквозь свои очки-половинки Дамблдор.   
\- Здравствуйте, директор. Зачем вы меня вызвали? - он был раздражён, скоро ужин, а потом встреча с Линой. "Лина... Какое красивое имя..." Но он не дал себе расслабиться. С директором нужно быть всегда настороже.  
\- Ты должен помочь мне умереть, Северус, - прозвучало это таким тоном, будто директор просил сказать, который час.   
\- Зачем, директор? Тёмный Лорд - мёртв. Так зачем это? - Снейп искренне недоумевал из-за просьбы директора.  
\- Северус, мой мальчик, дело в том, что... Я устал. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне такой яд, чтобы я быстро и безболезненно умер. Ещё я хочу, чтобы ни одна экспертиза не смогла найти в моём теле яд. Тогда многие подумают, что это ты убил меня. А мне бы этого очень не хотелось, - глаза за очками заинтересованно блеснули, но тут же приняли прежний вид, поэтому зельевар подумал, что ему показалось.  
\- От чего вы устали, директор? Вы можете уйти со своего поста, - ему этот разговор очень не нравился. Едва уловимая тревога царапала сердце мужчины.  
\- Знаешь, Северус, жить в старческом теле очень утомительно, я прожил полторы сотни лет, это достаточно большой срок. Омолодить моё тело невозможно. Да и вообще. Война с Томом меня сильно утомила, и я даже по прошествии нескольких лет не смог перестать анализировать всех и каждого. Мой мозг просто взрывается. Я устал от жизни, мальчик мой. И прошу, свари мне яд.  
\- Почему же вы не купите его где-нибудь? Вы великий волшебник, директор, мало того, что вы можете его сделать сами, так ещё есть возможность изменить свою внешность и купить нечто подобное в Лютном переулке. Почему вы просите об этом меня? - Снейп едва ли не обливал ядом каждое слово.   
\- В своих умениях я не уверен. В Лютном мне могут подсунуть нечто не то, что мне нужно. Поэтому я прошу тебя, Северус, - Снейп не хотел убивать этого волшебника. Во-первых, он не сможет утаить это от Лины. Эта чертовка из него верёвки вьёт, но только наедине, всех успехов добивается сама. Во-вторых, он, получается, будет причастен к смерти Дамблдора? Это не то, чем он можно гордиться, поэтому сомнения были по этому поводу.  
\- Если в течении года вы не передумаете и не будет никаких непредвиденных событий, то я вам сварю зелье.  
\- Это слишком долго, Северус! - секундная вспышка гнева сменилась равнодушной маской. - Я могу не дожить, понимаешь? - зельевар был ошеломлён, о чём говорит этот старик? Он хочет умереть от яда, при этом не хочет умирать своей смертью. Что-то скрывает этот любитель лимонных долек, но вот что? Нужно поговорить с Линой, может, у неё будут какие-то соображения. Одна голова - хорошо, а две - лучше.  
\- Только так, директор. Иначе я не соглашусь, - Снейп холодно смотрел на Дамблдора.  
\- Иди, - он раздражённо махнул рукой. И Снейп вышел из кабинета.  
"Что же задумал этот старик?" 


	13. Глава 13

*После ужина в тот же день*

\- Северус? Что случилось? - Лина беспокойно посмотрела на своего любимого. Он посмотрел на неё, словно не узнавая, потом тут же притянул к себе и зарылся лицом в её волосы.  
\- Северус... милый, всё будет хорошо, скажи, что тебя беспокоит? - она одной рукой прижимала его к себе, а второй гладила по спине и волосам.  
\- Ты меня не бросишь?.. - голос зельевара сильно дрожал.  
\- Нет, даже не думай об этом. Что бы не случилось, я тебя не брошу, - девушка говорила нежно, но твёрдо.  
\- А если я кого-нибудь убью? Ты не перестанешь любить меня? - в его голосе было столько боли, будто он полностью пропитался ею.  
\- Ну ты что? - она ладонями обняла его лицо. - Конечно, я тебя не брошу. Расскажи, что случилось? Я попытаюсь тебе помочь, - она говорила так ласково и тепло, что Северуса прорвало. Он рассказал о матери, об отце, о том времени, когда он был пожирателем, и конечно, о просьбе Дамблдора. Всё это время он прижимал Лину к себе, и из его глаз тянулись дорожки слёз. Она шептала ему слова утешение, обещала, что не бросит. Так они и уснули, прижимаясь друг к другу.

***

Альбус сидел в своём кабинете и размышлял. «Он был прекрасным солдатом во время войны. Но придётся пожертвовать им, в конце концов, только я могу помочь Британии. У него хорошие связи, да и плюс ко всему, ему только 37 лет, достаточно молодой. Конечно, придётся играть его роль, но что поделаешь. Первый этап закончен, и теперь можно приступать ко второму, нужно подготовить себя к перемещению. Конечно, тот факт, что яд должен быть сварен "сосудом", не очень мне нравится, но... Без этого никак. Прекрасно, что он не проводит себе никаких диагностик. Да, я прекрасно выдрессировал его. Он даже от меня подвоха не ждал! Он может только выполнять приказы, но поразмыслить мозгами не в состоянии. Но это мне и на руку!»  
Директор Хогвартса злобно усмехнулся.

***

\- Проходите, мисс Митис. Рад вас видеть, - Лину вызвал к себе в кабинет Дамблдор. "Поговорить". «Благо, я читала много фф с Дамбигадом. Может, этот Альбус и не такой, но нужно быть начеку». - Здравствуйте, директор. Вы хотели видеть меня? - спросила девушка.  
\- Да, моя дорогая, - сладко произнёс он.  
«Та-а-ак, мне это не нравится, даже если он хороший, то ему явно что-то от меня надо. А это мне не нравится».  
\- Дело в том, что у нас серьёзная проблема. И с ней сможешь справиться только ты. Недавно я нашёл пергамент, где описывалась твоя история. - Лина чуть не рассмеялась ему в лицо. Что ОН может знать о её истории, тем более из какого-то пергамента? - Надвигается темнота. Дело в том, что профессор Снейп перешёл на тёмную сторону. - на этом моменте глаза Лины чуть не выпали из орбит. Перешёл на тёмную сторону? Старик в своём уме? Похоже скоро начнётся битва с Дамбигадом. Ну что ж, попробуем разобраться. - Раньше он был на стороне света, следил за Волан-де-мортом. Но теперь ему начала нравиться тёмная магия. Он хочет продолжить старания Тёмного лорда и заставить людей страдать. Раньше он был радостным, весёлым человеком. А теперь, видишь какой профессор Снейп? Он стал злым, нелюдимым, перестал сочувствовать другим. Иногда мне кажется, что он перестал чувствовать что-либо хорошее. Ты должна победить его, - девушка опешила.  
\- Победить, это убить, верно? - она могла гордиться собой, ни один мускул не дрогнул.  
\- Нет, нужно просто ослабить его. Потом он пройдёт лечение в Святом Мунго. После этого профессор Снейп вернётся в своё прежнее состояние, только вся злоба в нём исчезнет, - Дамблдор внутренне ликовал, он-то думал, что эту девушку придётся уговаривать помочь ему! Благо, у неё нет таких друзей, с кем бы она могла этим поделиться. Он долго присматривался к ней. Судя по его источникам, она наследница древнего, но почти прервавшегося рода. Родители чистокровные волшебники, но причина их гибели неизвестна.  
\- Директор, что было написано в том пергаменте? - глаза у неё горели интересом. Но не тем, о котором подумал Дамблдор. Ей было интересно, что ещё ей наплетёт этот старый маразматик?   
\- Там было написано, что сирота, сумевшая силой воли возродить в себе древнюю магию, предотвратит войну. Она сумеет стать судьей и матерью всем волшебникам. Её сила будет поистине великой, - это было произнесено с таким пафосом, что девушка едва удержалась, чтобы не скривиться.  
\- Спасибо, директор, что рассказали мне. Я... думаю, мне нужно всё это, переварить, - играла она свою роль прекрасно.  
\- Конечно, иди, девочка, подумай. До скорой встречи, - старик добродушно улыбнулся.  
\- До свидания, директор, - произнесла девушка. 


	14. Глава 14

\- Северус? Ты занят? - девушка стояла перед его столом в кабинете зельеварения.  
\- Если вы хотели поговорить о том, что сказал вам Дамблдор, то я занят, - он говорил холодно и презрительно. Девушка содрогнулась. Он ведь себя так не вёл, когда они только познакомились.  
\- Северус, ты думаешь, что я поверила? - девушка напряжённо отчеканила. - Так вот. Я не поверила ни единому слову! Я люблю тебя, болвана! А ты считаешь, будто я могу переменить своё отношение к любимому человеку из-за какого-то старика! Ты идиот, Северус Снейп! - девушка так разозлилась, что сырая магия так и прыгала вокруг. Повсюду летали вещи, они пролетали в опасной близости от них, но ни один предмет не задел. Глаза девушки зажглись золотом, волосы перекрасились в платиновые, привычно добродушное лицо, сменилось высокомерием и надменностью. - Если я тебя люблю, то это значит, что я буду до последнего вздоха бороться за свою любовь. Я не меняю решений так быстро, - Северус не был напуган, он чувствовал себя... виноватым. Его любят, а он так боится предательства, что расстроил единственного дорогого ему человека. Не говоря ни слова, он подошёл, обнял Лину и прошептал: "Прости." Этого оказалось достаточно, вихрь остановился, волосы приняли прежний цвет, и уже ничего не напоминало о царившем здесь хаосе. Девушка обняла его и уткнулась лицом в его грудь. Зельевар гладил её по голове, спине, и шептал слова извинения.  
\- И ты меня прости. Завелась... Просто... Ты первый, к кому я чувствую нечто подобное. Я... Не хочу терять свою любовь к тебе. И тебя терять не хочу, а когда ты разговаривал со мной этим тоном, я подумала... В общем, что ты хочешь расстаться со мной. Я очень боюсь этого.  
\- Ты помнишь, ЧТО здесь устроила? - он весело сверкал глазами.  
\- Ну, скандал? Нет? А что тогда? - девушка успокоилась и теперь ей было любопытно.  
\- Ну... Твои волосы побелели, глаза сверкали плавленым золотом, лицо у тебя было, будто Малфой стал королём этой вселенной, а его просят почистить картошку. А, чуть не забыл. Вокруг летали вещи и чуть нас не убили. Как-то так, - он весело прищурился.  
\- Как чуть не убили?! Какие волосы? Северус, ты лимонных долек объелся? Я ж не могла такое сделать без палочки. А её при мне не было.  
\- И тем не менее. Можно с помощью омута памяти посмотреть.  
\- Давай, - девушка уже боялась увидеть, что же случилось.

*После просмотра*

\- *** я *****! - воскликнула Лина, вернувшись из воспоминаний. (Автор не любит мат, так что...)   
\- Фу, как не культурно! - мужчина комично скривился. - Кстати, в этот момент ты была... - он не договорил, и поцеловал девушку, это сказало ей больше чем тысяча слов.

*Примерно через час :)*

\- И всё же, - они лежали на кровати и обнимались, - что со мной было? Насколько я знаю, волшебники, даже сильные, не делают такое случайно. Это ж какая сила нужна! А я даже лёгкого истощения не чувствую. Магического, - Лина хитро ухмыльнулась. Северус притянул её к себе ближе и просто вдыхал запах волос любимой. Почему-то в этот момент ему ничего не хотелось кроме того, чтобы просто лежать рядом. Не было ни сил, ни возможности думать. Лина, уловив настроение Северуса, быстро смолкла и просто лежала, наслаждаясь чудесным вечером.

*У Альбуса*

Дамблдор сидел, и думал. «Ну что ж, прекрасно, девочка полностью мне доверяет, нужно убедить её, что Северус - зло. В этом не будет ничего сложного, он сам настолько выстроил стену вокруг себя, что через неё невозможно пробиться. Но я-то смогу "изменить" его поведение. Девочка. конечно, тоже могла бы пригодиться в будущем, но её нужно убить. Иначе ритуал не сработает. А жаль, она могла бы стать полезным человеком, что-то вроде Грейнджер.» Директор Хогвартса достал из тайника бумаги и начал вчитываться. На них был написан план по улучшению школы. Но знающие люди поймут, что это лишь прикрытие. 

Дамблдор замышляет что-то ужасное. Лина и Северус попробуют справиться с ним. Кто же им поможет? Самый неожиданный человек. Все считали, что ОН погиб, и это отчасти правда, но прежний ОН сохранился. Будем надеяться, что те события не повторятся.


	15. Глава 15

«Боже... Где я? Что со мной? Я чувствую... боль?..» мужчина открыл глаза.   
\- Сев! Товарищ проснулся. Подойди, пожалуйста, - какая-то девушка весело улыбалась. «Сев? Северус?!» Когда зельевар зашёл в комнату, мужчина был в шоке.  
\- Ты... о боже... у меня есть голос?! - у него перехватило дыхание. Как давно он ничего не говорил, не чувствовал, да и не думал, наверное. Тем временем Северус подошёл к девушке, сел рядом с ней, нежно обнял и зарылся лицом в волосы. Девушка сощурилась, как сытый кот, и начала говорить.  
\- Добрый день, меня зовут Эвелина Митис. Это, - она указала на зельевара, - Северус Снейп, но об этом вы знаете. У нас проблема, Дамблдор совсем распоясался и начал плести свои интриги. Поэтому мы вытащили вас с той стороны грани. Благо, на данный момент, ваша душа полностью чиста от безумия. Воспоминания остались. Итак, с первостепенной информацией мы покончили. Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Реддл?  
(Автор не смог придумать как описать ритуал, поэтому события происходят через 2-3 дня, после так сказать разговора.)  
\- Не очень... я и забыл, как это "больно". Что там, говорите, Дамблдор? - мужчина хоть и говорил о деле, но смотрел во все глаза на Снейпа. На его памяти он всегда был хмурым. Никогда он не выглядел так умиротворённо. И тем более не прижимал к себе девушку с такой нежностью. Лина проследила за его взглядом, шутливо поцеловала Снейпа в щёку и счастливо улыбнулась.  
\- Отдыхайте мистер Реддл. Вы должны сейчас набраться сил.   
\- Погодите... Где я?  
\- В Принц-мэноре, - после этого он уснул.  
\- Северус...  
\- М-м... да?  
\- Ты знаешь, он очень сильно удивился.  
\- Я бы тоже удивился, если бы меня вытащили оттуда, - зельевар усмехнулся.  
\- Не-ет, - Лина хитро улыбнулась, - он не этому удивился. Его поразило то, как ты ведёшь себя со мной. Наверное, даже больше, чем его перемещение, - Северус ничего не ответил, а просто впился поцелуем в губы девушки.  
\- Сев... - девушка задыхалась, - ну не здесь же... мы вроде как в палате...   
\- Мы... можем... перенестись?.. - сказал зельевар, чередуя слова с поцелуями. Если бы кто-нибудь знал, как она прекрасно выглядела, когда разговаривала с Реддлом. Уверенная, умная, сексуальная... Снейп даже не понимал, как он продержался, пока тот не уснул. В это время девушка плавилась в его объятиях. В последнее время он стал просто ненасытным. Как подросток во время буйства гормонов. Незаметно для самих себя они оказались в спальне. Из одежды на девушке осталось только бельё, а на зельеваре, брюки. Он покрывал её тело поцелуями, руки ласкали всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Девушка раскраснелась, губы припухли, волосы прилипли ко лбу.  
\- Северус... Боже... Пожалуйста... - она стонала бессвязные просьбы. Мужчина ласкал её грудь руками, целовал ключицы. Вдруг, он плавно вошёл. Темп ускорялся, девушка впилась в его спину ногтями, и обхватила талию ногами. Сколько так времени прошло, никто из них не знает, внезапно реальность озарилась миллиардом красок. Оба хрипло простонали и обессиленно замерли.  
\- Боже... Я тебя люблю... - прошептала девушка, - нужно почаще вытаскивать кого-нибудь из грани, - рядом послышался хриплый смех.  
\- Такой момент испортила... Несносная девчонка... - он нежно прижал её к себе, и они вместе уснули.

***

«Я, Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой! А эта... Она не обращает на меня внимания! Будто я таракан какой-то... а какая красивая, да и сила не малая чувствуется. Такая в моём роду не будет лишней. Нужно добиться её внимания, но главный вопрос, как? Так, всё, сейчас снова напредставляю себе, а потом стояк с утра убирать. Всё, спать.» С такими мыслями наследник рода Малфой уснул, но его желаниям не суждено было сбыться, Лина снова приснилась ему.

***

«Черт возьми! Он даже не смотрит на меня.» Мила представляла образ Скорпиуса. «Он Лину глазами поедает! Чуть ли не набрасывается на неё, а она ноль внимания. Ну раз он ей не нужен, то я сама приберу его к рукам. Парень он красивый, род богатый и знатный. Чем не идеальный жених? Осталось только перевести его внимание на себя. Но как? У этой... Ни лица, ни груди, ни волос красивых. Так почему на неё всё так пялятся, как кот на сало?! На неё даже Снейп кричит меньше чем на других, а ночью она вообще не появляется. И вот что мне делать?!» 


	16. Глава 16

\- Здравствуй, Том, - Северус поздоровался с мужчиной, когда тот открыл глаза.  
\- Здравствуй, мне эта дьяволица приснилась, да?  
\- Нет, - Снейп понял о ком говорит Реддл, не трудно было догадаться.  
\- Хм, ну ладно. Так, сейчас я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Поэтому, объясни поконкретнее, что там с Дамблдором?  
\- Он вызвал меня к себе, и попросил дать ему яд, который убьёт его быстро, безболезненно и не оставит следов. На следующий день, он вызвал Лину, - бывший Тёмный лорд вопросительно посмотрел на него. - Лина - это "дьяволица", - Снейп усмехнулся. - Так вот, он вызвал её к себе, и сказал, что нашёл какой-то пергамент, в котором описана её история, что я злой, и хочу пойти по твоим стопам, что меня нужно ослабить, и тогда мне помогут в больнице избавится от "зла" в моей душе. Причём сделать это должна Лина. К счастью, на тот момент мы уже были близки, поэтому она не поверила Дамблдору.  
\- Интересно, очень интересно Северус. И как мы собираемся его победить? У вас есть план?  
\- Пока нет, для начала мы хотим выяснить, для чего он это делает. Так сказать, проследить. Вытащили мы тебя, потому что ты знаешь очень многое. Многое можешь. Дамблдор тебя не сможет узнать. Выглядеть ты стал совсем по-другому. Ладно, выпей эти зелья, - он пододвинул несколько пузырьков, - потом ложись спать, я сейчас на уроки иду. Проснешься раньше, чем мы вернёмся, можешь в библиотеку сходить.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я маленький ребёнок? Ладно ты мне сказал какие зелья пить, но остальное зачем?  
\- Я - доктор. Плюс ко всему, в моих интересах, чтобы ты встал на ноги как можно быстрее. Я ушёл, - зельевар вышел за дверь.  
"Эх Дамблдор, что же за интригу ты опять плетёшь?"

***

*Завтрак*

"Чёрт бы её побрал! Сидит и взгляд приковывает к себе." Северус в который раз за завтрак костерил Лину. Девушка повернулась в его сторону, и обворожительно улыбнулась. "О-о-о... покраснел, какой милашка" - подумала Лина.  
"Ну и что это было?! Я же был с ней в одной постели... Так, это лучше не вспоминать. Я не должен краснеть от одного взгляда! Чёрт возьми!" Лина хитро посмотрела на Снейпа, и этот взгляд не сулил Северусу ничего спокойного.   
\- Профессор Снейп, вы ведь занимаетесь с Эвелиной, верно? - Скорпиус решил подойти к преподавателю после завтрака. Зельевар напрягся, но виду не подал.   
\- Да.  
\- Вы не знаете, может она хотела бы получить какое-то зелье в подарок? Или что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Мистер Малфой, - Снейп зашипел не хуже змеи, - я не обязан знать, что нравится мисс Митис. И впредь ко мне с такими вопросами не обращайтесь, - он эффектно взмахнул полами мантии и скрылся во тьме коридора.

*Урок зельеварения*

\- Зелье, которое вы сейчас сварите, будет итогом того, чему вы научились первое полугодие обучения в Хогвартс. Страница 194. Приступайте, - сегодня профессор Снейп был особенно злым, поэтому все без промедления начали работать.

*Через час*

\- Сдайте пузырьки с зельем. Мисс Митис, задержитесь, - все поспешили убраться подальше. Как только за последним человеком закрылась дверь, Северус моментально оказался около Лины, прижал к себе и поцеловал. Девушка не ожидала такого напора, но ответила на поцелуй. Когда воздуха перестало хватать, и поцелуй разорвался, она спросила:  
\- Северус, в чём дело? Мне, конечно, приятно, что тебе так не терпится меня поцеловать, но...  
\- Ты только МОЯ! Понятно?! Больше никто не смеет к тебе прикасаться кроме меня! - зельевар снова поцеловал Лину. Через несколько минут она спокойно спросила:  
\- Северус, что случилось?  
\- То есть без причины я не могу поцеловать тебя, а ему можно?! - он едва ли не рычал. Девушка уткнулась ему в плечо, нежно обняла и сказала:  
\- Ты можешь целовать и касаться меня, когда захочешь, но кто этот ОН? Меня никто не интересует кроме тебя, и я тем более ни с кем, кроме тебя, не целовалась. Я тебя люблю. Скажи всё-таки, в чём проблема?  
\- Прости, - мужчина тяжело выдохнул, и обнял Лину, - прости меня если сможешь. Просто сегодня ко мне в коридоре подошёл Малфой, и спросил какой подарок тебе лучше подарить. Я так разозлился, меня целый день терзала ревность. Я ни с кем не хочу тобой делиться. Ты меня прощаешь?  
\- Конечно, но прежде чем злиться, поговори со мной. Мало ли кому что взбрело в голову? У тебя и так много проблем, не нервничай по этому поводу, нервные клетки не восстанавливаются.  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- И я тебя. 


	17. Глава 17

\- Привет, Лина, я хотел с тобой поговорить, - Скорпиус подошёл к девушке после занятий.  
\- Может, потом поговорим? - ей не очень хотелось с ним разговаривать, да и ей нужно быстрее идти в подземелья.  
\- Нет. Это важно.  
\- Хорошо, только быстро, - она раздражённо выдохнула.  
\- Идём в мою комнату. Там наложены все необходимые чары.  
\- Ладно.  
Когда они зашли, Малфой незаметно запер дверь.  
\- О чём ты хотел поговорить? - парень быстро подошёл к ней и сжал её в своих объятьях. Лина попыталась вырваться, но ей это не удалось.  
\- Ты противный, грязный таракан! Отпусти меня!   
\- Тебе понравится... - парень начал покрывать её тело поцелуями.  
\- Ты мне противен! - вдруг его откинуло от девушки. Она подошла к нему и прижала его ногой к полу. Волосы Лины побелели, глаза засверкали яростью.  
\- Если ты, ещё хоть раз коснёшься меня, я тебя на куски порву, ты меня понял?! - она со всей силы ударила его по лицу. - Не охота об тебя руки марать, мерзавец, - у Малфоя на лице наливался огромный синяк.  
Дверь с громким хлопком распахнулась, и девушка легко вышла из комнаты. В гостиной находился Снейп, она незаметно ему кивнула и вышла. Снейп через минуту последовал за ней. Встретиться они условились у его апартаментов. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Снейп притянул Лину к себе и нежно обнял.  
\- Где ты была? Я тебя везде искал.  
\- С Малфоем разговаривала. - девушка, полным презрения голосом озвучила причину своего отсутствия.  
\- Что он тебе сделал?  
\- Попытался поцеловать, - Снейпа будто током прошибло.  
\- Я его порву, - зельевар зашипел не хуже змеи.  
\- Ну, я немного подкорректировала его физиономию. Ногой. Сильно.  
\- О... я хочу посмотреть, что же у тебя получилось.  
\- Позже у тебя будет время. Сейчас нам нужно заняться Дамблдором.  
\- Ты права, - они зашли в камин и исчезли в зелёном пламени. Когда они переместились, то увидели, что один из самых великих тёмных волшебников столетия, сидит на диване, укрывшись пледом, и спит с книгой в руке, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
\- Ну разве это не мило? - тихо спросила Лина, глядя на эту картину.  
\- Милее меня?  
\- С тобой даже ему не сравниться, - девушка обняла зельевара.  
\- Если бы кто-то услышал такие наши разговоры, то подумал бы, что на меня наслали Империус. Но причина другая.  
\- Какая?  
\- Я тебя люблю, - мужчина поцеловал её в макушку.  
\- Боже, как мило, - Том сидел на диване, прижимая руки к щекам в умильном жесте.  
\- Постоянно ты портишь романтические моменты, - мужчина горестно вздохнул и сел в кресло напротив. Лина расположилась у него на коленях.  
\- Бывает. Что интересного узнали? - Том отложил книгу и вопросительно взглянул на них.  
\- Я поставил в кабинете директора прослушивающее заклинание. У него есть привычка иногда проговаривать мысли вслух. Я услышал, что он говорил о каком-то "сосуде для души". Пока, я не выяснил, что это значит.  
\- А тебе и не нужно выяснять, - Том помрачнел. - Я знаю, к чему относятся эти слова.  
\- Ну? - подала голос Лина.  
\- Он хочет сделать себе крестраж. Но не те, какие делал я. Мои хранили кусок моей души, а он хочет после смерти переселиться в тело другого человека.  
\- Ты уверен? - Снейп напрягся.  
\- Абсолютно. Сосудом для души является только крестраж. Чтобы всё прошло верно, нужно правильно провести три этапа. Во-первых, поместить в тело "сосуда" специальный маяк, завязанный на крови человека, который хочет провести ритуал. Во-вторых, нужно подготовить душу к переселению, посредством заклинаний, которые нужно читать ежедневно в течении недели. В-третьих, провести сам ритуал переселения. Для этого есть специальное очень длинное заклинание на языке Мертвых. Затем, человеку остаётся умереть, и в тот момент, когда "сосуд" ослаблен больше всего, найти жертву по маяку и переселиться. Но нужно, чтобы к смерти был причастен сам "сосуд". Только так ритуал сработает.  
\- Причастен к смерти? То есть, например, если я приготовлю ему зелье, а он его выпьет, то это будет считаться?  
\- Да.  
\- Чёрт, - Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла.   
\- Успокойся. Мы проверим тебя и уберём эту гадость, - девушка пришла к тем же выводам, что и зельевар. Чтобы его успокоить, она начала массировать его плечи.  
\- Этот старый маразматик, попросил тебя сделать яд?  
\- Да. Также, он сказал Лине, что она должна ослабить меня, для того чтобы меня было легче "вылечить".  
\- Ну даёт.  
\- Завтра выходной, мы сделаем проверку здесь, - Лина продолжала его успокаивать, а потом обратилась к Реддлу. - Есть какой-то ритуал, чтобы убрать "маяк"?  
\- Да, конечно. Можешь не волноваться, Северус, если проверка покажет, что в тебе есть маяк, то я проведу этот ритуал. В конце концов, жизнь за жизнь.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Но мы пока не будем говорить Дамблдору, что разгадали его план. Он сам себя убьёт.   
\- Северус, твоя "любимая", - он ухмыльнулся, - дело говорит.  
\- Она у меня такая, - зельевар улыбнулся и поцеловал руку Лины.


	18. Глава 18

"Подготовка к ритуалу закончена, осталось заставить Северуса побыстрее приготовить яд. Так же, нужно чтобы девочка считала, что я самый добрый и честный. С этим проблем не будет, она смотрит на меня, как верная собака на хозяина," - такие мысли крутились в голове Альбуса Дамблдора. Он раскачивался в кресле и задумчиво перебирал листы с планом на будущее. "Нужно позвать её к себе," - мелькнула мысль у Директора, и он попросил профессора МакГонагалл, чтобы та привела девушку в его кабинет. 

Благо Лине повезло, и за 5 минут до прихода декана Гриффиндора, она вошла в гостиную своего факультета.  
\- Мисс Митис, вас вызывает Директор.  
\- Хорошо, профессор МакГонагалл.

*В кабинете*

\- Здравствуйте, директор, вы хотели меня видеть? - если бы Дамблдор знал, какие картинки с его участием, проносились перед глазами, этой милой девушки, то он бежал бы отсюда не оглядываясь. Но он их не видел, поэтому заговорил:  
\- Эвелина, девочка моя, дело не терпит отлагательства. Нам с тобой нужно продумать план, каким образом тебе победить профессора Снейпа.  
\- Я готова, - "Хорошо, что во мне нет тех зелий, которые я обнаружила в своей крови в банке, иначе этот мерзавец уже был бы мёртв. Он хочет забрать МОЕГО Северуса!"  
\- Отлично. Ты должна наложить на него, вот это заклятие, - он пододвинул к ней листок с словесной формулой, - но незаметно. Если всё получится правильно, то он начнёт сильно бледнеть, будет ходить медленно, а также у него будут проблемы с речью. Я скажу в какой день ты должна сделать это. Сначала мне нужно ослабить его защиту, а потом ты закончишь начатое. Возможно, я умру, буду откровенным. Но главное - вселенское благо, верно? Я тебя хочу попросить. Вне зависимости от исхода событий, ты не должна его ненавидеть. Профессор Снейп долго находился рядом с Волдемортом, поэтому он оказал на него дурное влияние и наложил кровное проклятие, из-за которого профессор Снейп стал злым. Тебе нужно доверять ему, после того, как его излечат от проклятия, - Дамблдор аккуратно вкладывал правильные мысли в голову девушки. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.   
\- Я поняла, директор. Я сделаю так, как вы скажете, - Лина преданно глядела на Дамблдора.   
"Это оказалось даже проще, чем я думал." Старик мысленно улыбнулся.   
\- Никому не рассказывай, кто-то может передать наш план профессору Снейпу, и тогда всё будет зря.  
\- Как скажете, директор.  
\- Можешь идти, я уведомлю тебя, когда нужно будет использовать заклинание.  
\- До свидания, директор, - за девушкой закрылась дверь.  
"Прекрасно, осталось поторопить Северуса с зельем, ну а потом, всё пойдёт как по маслу." Дамблдор уже продумывал, что он будет делать, когда попадёт в тело Снейпа, но он пока не знал, что его планам не суждено сбыться.  
Выйдя из кабинета директора, Лина направилась прямо в подземелья. "Старый маразматик! Нужно скорее рассказать Северусу об этом," - думала она. Когда девушка постучала в дверь, её тут же впустили. Лина с порога кинулась на шею мужчины, её окутал знакомый аромат луговых трав.  
\- Северус, я чуть не прибила его на месте, - пожаловалась она. - Этот интриган дал мне заклинание, чтобы ослабить тебя!  
\- Он времени не теряет, - сказал зельевар.  
\- Давай поскорее избавим тебя от "маяка"?  
\- Дорогая, - девушка чуть ли не замурлыкала, от такого обращения, - завтра мы со всем разберёмся. А сейчас тебе лучше посп... - ему не дали договорить, заткнув рот поцелуем. Мужчина мгновенно перехватил инициативу в свои руки. Через несколько минут, на них уже не осталось одежды, зельевар ласкал грудь девушки руками и губами. Стоны разливались по комнате, дыхание смешалось, а тела переплелись. Девушка царапала ногтями спину и плечи мужчины, Снейп ускорял темп, и вскоре у них перед глазами рассыпались миллионы звёзд.  
\- Фух... Это ты так злость на Дамблдора выплёскивал? - сказала девушка, прижимаясь ближе к зельевару.  
\- Скорее, я так "выплёскивал" любовь к тебе, - он поцеловал её в висок. - Спи.  
\- Сплю, - Лина счастливо улыбнулась. "Какой же он всё-таки хороший. Мужчина мечты прямо, как его никто до меня не разглядел? Ну и ладно, главное, что я люблю его, а он - меня. Разберёмся с Дамблдором и отправимся в путешествие, хотя бы на недельку..." - с такими мыслями девушка уснула в объятьях любимого человека. 


	19. Глава 19

\- Здравствуй, Северус. Что ты решил, насчёт помощи мне? - Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся.  
\- Всё также, директор. Я считаю, что вам не нужно умирать, - Снейп вовсю использовал свою хладнокровность, иначе в Дамблдора уже попала бы Авада.  
\- Мальчик мой, ты же видишь, как я мучаюсь. Мне даже ходить трудно, не то что колдовать. Я и так прожил больше положенного.  
"В своём теле, да. А в моём ты не против прожить ещё несколько десятков лет," - подумал зельевар.  
\- Почему вы не хотите умереть естественной смертью?  
\- Потому что это достаточно долго и неприятно. Мне хочется, чтобы последние мгновения моей жизни не были наполнены болью. В этом мире её и так слишком много, - старик грустно вздохнул.  
\- А вы подумали, какой грех будет лежать на моих плечах? Я же убью самого сильного светлого волшебника столетия! - раздражённо бросил мужчина.   
"Отлично, он уже допускает мысль о том, что убьёт меня. Прекрасно, всё идёт как по маслу," - подумал Дамблдор.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Снейп провёл бесполезно. Старик приводил аргументы, почему ему нужна собственная смерть, и почему как можно скорее. Ещё, до разговора, мужчина знал, что "согласится" убить Дамблдора, но тому об этом знать не нужно. Когда же зельевар наконец согласился, старый интриган внутренне ликовал! "Осталось дождаться зелья, и можно приступать к третьему этапу."   
В это время, после разговора с директором, профессор Снейп отправился в родные подземелья. "Нужно срочно убрать этот маяк, иначе я сильно рискую... Чем? Мне рисковать собственно, и нечем. В мире под луной меня ничего не держит. Если только... Ну и попал же я. Теперь, когда Дамблдор "разрешает" мне умереть, я этого боюсь. А всё из-за неё, теперь в моей жизни есть смысл. Никогда бы не подумал, что я буду любить кого-то кроме Лили, и что это будет взаимно. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне об этом два года назад, то я, не раздумывая, отправил бы его в Мунго. Психику лечить," - с такими мыслями он спустился в подземелья. Когда же он вошёл в свои апартаменты, то его крепко обняли, и прошептали на ухо:  
\- Я скучала.  
\- И я, - Снейп обнял девушку в ответ. - Знаешь, меня к себе Дамблдор вызвал.  
\- Да? Поторопил с зельем? - Лина усмехнулась.  
\- Ты как всегда умна, моя дорогая, - девушку будто током пробило. Зельевар это почувствовал.  
\- В чём дело?  
\- Я... я правда тебе... дорога? - спросила Лина с надеждой в голосе.  
\- Конечно, если бы не ты, то я был бы не против участи скоро умереть.  
\- Знаешь, ты мне тоже безумно дорог. Мы с тобой не виделись всего шесть часов, а мне показалось, что целую вечность, - у мужчины дрогнуло сердце, он крепче прижал её к себе и через несколько секунд отпустил.  
\- Нам пора. Будем доставать этот "маяк", - и они исчезли в зелёных сполохах пламени.

***

\- Готов? - спросил Том у Снейпа.  
\- Да, - он коротко ответил ему. Мужчина лежал на алтаре, голый по пояс. Бывший тёмный лорд начал читать древнее заклинание, при этом выводя огненные руны палочкой. У зельевара защипало в районе солнечного сплетения. Магия начала окутывать его грудную клетку, щипание превращалось в сильную боль, магия будто вытекала из него. В конце концов Снейп потерял сознание.

***

\- Северус, милый мой, проснись, Северус, - чей-то голос произносил имя зельевара. Сознание возвращалось к нему с немыслимой скоростью. Он с трудом открыл глаза и увидел Лину, сидящую у изголовья его кровати.  
\- Ты проснулся, - она облегчённо выдохнула, и начала выбирать зелья. Она аккуратно поднесла пузырёк к его губам и мягко приподняла голову. Снейп послушно выпил лекарство.  
\- Всё хорошо, - ответила Лина на невысказанных вопрос, - эту штуковину из тебя вытащили. Мистер Реддл полежал минут 10, выпил восстанавливающее зелье и ушёл спать. Ты был без сознания около двух часов. Это только первые пять часов плохо будет. Затем организм активно начнёт восстанавливаться, и уже утром ты будешь как новый. Я так рада, что ты в порядке, - невпопад сказала девушка. Снейп улыбнулся уголками губ и слегка сжал её руку. "Ну что же, опасность миновала, и теперь осталось убить Дамблдора по его же просьбе," - мелькнула мысль у зельевара. 


	20. Глава 20

Дамблдор чувствовал, что надвигается нечто плохое. Он в сотый раз сверился с планом. "Всё идёт прекрасно." Убеждал старик себя. Но плохое предчувствие не покидало его. Из-за ночных метаний с утра он был слабым и усталым, а это не способствует хорошей работе мозга. Дамблдор уладил некоторые школьные дела и лёг спать. С каждым днём тревога усиливалась, не помогало даже зелье "Сна без сновидений". Через неделю к нему пришёл Снейп, и принёс яд.  
\- О, благодарю, Северус. Мне осталось уладить всего несколько дел, и я буду готов.  
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю причины данного поступка, но куда мне до ума великого светлого волшебника, - зельевар закатил глаза и вышел из кабинета. Затем Дамблдор вызвал к себе Лину.  
\- Девочка моя, я наконец сломал щиты профессора Снейпа, и ты можешь начинать процесс. Ты выучила заклинание?  
\- Да, директор. Вы неважно выглядите, - девушка с беспокойством посмотрела на старика.  
\- Да, - он грустно вздохнул, - увы, у него были сильные щиты, и мне было трудно их сломать, чтобы он не заметил. Можешь начинать сразу, когда увидишь его, но делай это очень незаметно.  
\- А как скоро будет виден эффект заклятия?  
\- Через 4 часа. К ужину он уже будет плохо себя чувствовать, и это будет видно. Иди, мне нужно заняться ещё кое-какими делами.  
\- До свидания, директор. Я всё выполню, - Лина вышла из кабинета.  
\- Прекрасно, прекрасно... - прошептал Дамблдор.

*У Снейпа после урока*

\- Северус, старый паук меня вызвал, и сказал, что я могу начинать. Сделай вид будто тебе плохо во время ужина. У тебя должна быть бледная кожа, вялые движения и усталый вид.  
\- Я понял. Спасибо, что предупредила, - сказал мужчина, глядя на свитки с работами учеников.  
\- Тебе помочь чем-нибудь? - Лина хотела проводить с ним как можно больше времени.  
\- Нет, можешь заняться своими делами, - он всё так же не смотрел на неё.  
\- Северус, ты в порядке? - девушка не на шутку испугалась. Зельевар так не разговаривал с ней, даже когда они не состояли в отношениях.  
\- Да. Иди.  
\- Как скажешь, - она вышла из кабинета. Снейп тут же отложил работы и положил голову на стол. "Что со мной происходит? Почему я так холоден с ней?" "Потому что она тебе - никто" - сказал внутренний голос. "Нет, я ведь люблю её, да и работы я давно проверил, зачем я устроил этот спектакль? Ты не хочешь видеть её. Всё просто." Мужчина резко встал. Он уже встречал такие симптомы. "Но кто? Нужно срочно выпить антидот." Снейп подошёл к шкафу с зельями, внутри него едва ли не кричали, что ему показалось, и это не отворотное зелье. В конце концов зелье было выпито, а кричащий голос исчез. "Похоже, это было действительно отворотное. Но кому это понадобилось? Нужно срочно извиниться перед Линой." Мужчина вышел из кабинета. По дороге в гостиную факультета, он увидел сидящую на подоконнике девушку.  
\- Мисс Митис, пройдите со мной в мой кабинет.  
\- Да, профессор Снейп, - она даже не взглянула на него. У зельевара разрывалось сердце при виде такой картины. Когда они зашли в кабинет, мужчина сразу обнял девушку, она замерла и расплакалась, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь.  
\- Не плачь, всё дело в зелье. Я всё ещё тебя люблю. Всё хорошо, - он неловко её успокаивал и нежно гладил по волосам. Через какое-то время Лина перестала плакать. Но не отошла, а потом спросила:  
\- О каком зелье идёт речь?  
\- Отворотное, - девушка вырвалась из его объятий и начала наматывать круги по комнате.  
\- Кто посмел! Да пусть он только мне на глаза попадётся! - волосы у неё побелели, воздух начал наполняться силой. - Как только я узнаю, кто это, я его в порошок сотру!  
\- Успокойся, - Снейп легко прошёл сквозь эти сгустки силы, и мягко обнял. - Я ведь теперь в порядке, всё хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты кого-нибудь убила. Неважно кто это.  
\- Я не говорила, что убью его. Нет, он будет мучиться, и очень долго, - несмотря на свои слова, Лина успокоилась, и теперь нежилась в объятьях мужчины.  
\- Какая ты у меня кровожадна, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Какая есть. Но узнать, кто это сделал, и по какой причине, всё-таки нужно. Возможно, он сделает нам ещё какую-нибудь пакость.  
\- Согласен. Но без пыток.  
\- Да ладно, мы разберёмся.  
\- Мне нравится это "мы".   
\- Мне тоже. 


	21. Глава 21

*Ужин*

Снейп выполнил все указания Лины, и на ужине выглядел хуже фестрала.   
"Прекрасно, девочка начала работать. Осталось подождать дней 5 и можно начинать заключительную часть обряда. Жду не дождусь попасть в новое тело." Дамблдор с виду был спокоен, но внутри ликовал. Только он не знал, что его планам не суждено сбыться.   
Вечером, Лина и Северус сидели возле камина и разговаривали.  
\- Как там мистер Реддл? - спросила девушка.  
\- Читает. Много читает. А что это он тебя так заинтересовал?  
\- Поблагодарить его нужно, наверное, всё-таки он тебе жизнь спас. Я ему очень благодарна.  
\- Я об этом как-то не думал. Ты права. Что бы сделать? Как ты думаешь? - зельевар задумчиво рисовал невидимые узоры на тыльной стороне её руки.  
\- Думаю, нужно спросить его напрямую. Тем более, это не подарок на день рождения. Нужно что-то, чтобы ему понравилось. В следующий раз, когда пойдёшь к нему, спроси, хорошо?  
\- Да, конечно. Ты права, - вдруг, рядом с ними появился патронус. "Северус, зайди ко мне. Нужно поговорить," - сказал он голосом Дамблдора и исчез.  
\- Что ему понадобилось? - задал риторический вопрос Снейп, поднимаясь с дивана и приводя одежду в порядок.  
\- Наверняка хочет убедиться в том, что я начала действовать. Поэтому тебе снова нужно играть роль, - девушка подошла к нему и легко поцеловала в губы. - Удачи.  
\- Спасибо, - зельевар вышел, и направился к кабинету директора.

\- Здравствуй, Северус, присаживайся, - Дамблдор указал на кресло. Снейп тяжело опустился в него.  
\- Зачем, вы... вызвали меня, директор? - спросил он.  
\- Я хотел спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Просто прекрасно! - прошипел зельевар.  
\- Мой мальчик, я дам тебе отпуск, пока, можешь находиться у себя в апартаментах. Я попрошу мадам Помфри присмотреть за тобой.  
\- Не нужно... Я сам в состоянии себя вылечить, - слабо проговорил мужчина.  
\- Но тогда хотя бы находись у себя в апартаментах. Отдых тебе точно нужен, - "проявил заботу" Дамблдор.  
\- Как скажете, директор. Вы хотели обсудить со мной что-то ещё?  
\- Нет. Можешь идти, мальчик мой.  
\- До свидания, - Снейп кивнул и вышел из кабинета.   
"Чудесно, - думал Дамблдор, - девочка заколдовала его даже сильнее, чем я предполагал. Тогда ритуал можно проводить уже послезавтра."

***

\- Том, я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты спас мне жизнь. Как мне тебя отблагодарить? - спросил зельевар.  
\- Не стоит, Северус. Ты вытащил меня из того места. Я всего лишь отплатил тебе. Мы в расчёте. Тем более, у твоего рода очень богатая библиотека. Спасибо тебе, что разрешил ею пользоваться.  
\- Я рад что смог тебе помочь.  
\- Кстати, с чего вдруг тебе пришла мысль о благодарности?  
\- Лина подкинула идею.  
\- О-о-о... дьяволица, да? Интересно... - Реддл улыбнулся. Снейпа захлестнула волна ревности.  
\- Если ты не знал, она со мной.  
\- Что?.. а, да, я понял... - зельевар взметнул мантиями и исчез в камине, не попрощавшись.

***

\- Лина?  
\- Привет, как прошло? - девушка сидела на диване и читала книгу.  
\- Чудесно, - холодно бросил Снейп. "Его опять напоили зельем? Не похоже вроде."  
\- Что случилось на этот раз? Вы с ним поругались? - она подошла к нему сзади и начала массировать плечи, но он сбросил её руки.  
\- Почему ты так волнуешься за него? - спросил мужчина. Девушка недоуменно посмотрела на него. Потом её осенило - "Он ревнует? Нужно срочно его образумить."  
\- Северус, - она села рядом с ним, - что делают люди, которым нравится какой-то человек?  
\- Стараются проводить с ним больше времени, - ответил мужчина.  
\- Верно. Сколько раз я приходила к нему?  
\- Два.  
\- Причём оба раза с тобой. Вывод?  
\- Он тебе не интересен... Прости меня, пожалуйста, - Снейп нежно обнял её. - Просто он ещё в тот раз так смотрел на тебя, и сейчас заинтересовался, когда я сказал, что это была твоя идея его поблагодарить. Кстати, он сказал, что это оплата за то, что мы вытащили его из-за грани.  
\- Понятно. Каждый раз, когда будешь ревновать, говори об этом мне, хорошо? И запомни, я тебя люблю.  
\- Спасибо. Понимаешь, просто мне страшно, что это всё только временно, и как только представится возможность, ты уйдёшь.   
\- Не бойся, лучше расскажи, что там у тебя с Дамблдором?  
\- Старик дал мне отпуск. Думаю, что он скоро начнёт действовать.  
\- Отпуск? Он наверняка предложил помощь мадам Помфри, зная, что ты пожелаешь сам вылечиться. Вот старый паук. Плетёт свою паутину интриг.  
\- Какой словесный оборот! Тебе нужно становиться писателем.  
\- Первую книгу я напишу о тебе. Страна должна знать своих героев!  
\- Я польщён, - зельевар весело улыбнулся. 


	22. Глава 22

Прошли сутки с момента последнего разговора Дамблдора и Северуса. Снейп, как и полагается нормальному больному, соблюдал постельный режим. Директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс решил, что можно наконец начинать третий этап ритуала. Чтобы унять тревогу, он пришёл к Снейпу.  
\- Северус, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил этот интриган.  
\- Замечательно! Просто чудесно! Хотите я вам сейчас спляшу? - поливал Дамблдора ядом зельевар.  
\- Плясать не надо, мой мальчик, я всего лишь хотел навестить тебя.  
\- У меня сейчас не то состояние, чтобы вести с вами диспуты, - устало сказал мужчина. Глаза Дамблдора радостно блеснули за очками-половинками, но тут же начали излучать сочувствие.  
\- Если тебе станет хуже, Северус, я отправлю тебя в Мунго. Надеюсь, что это не потребуется. Выздоравливай, - с этими словами он вышел из апартаментов Снейпа. Зельевар облегчённо вздохнул, от него не укрылась радость Дамблдора при виде его, Снейпа, состояния. "Прекрасно, этот старый паук сейчас напьётся зелья, и дело с концом." 

"Великолепно! Можно начинать." Подумал Дамблдор заходя в свой кабинет. "Но сначала нужно предупредить девочку, что Снейп сейчас на лечении и скоро ему станет лучше." Он при помощи патронуса вызвал её. Через десять минут она уже стояла в его кабинете, преданно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Лина, профессор Снейп сейчас находится на лечении. Тебе удалось достаточно ослабить его, чтобы было возможно вернуть его к прежнему состоянию, - старик добродушно на неё посмотрел. - Но дело в том, что я слишком сильно исчерпал свой магический потенциал... Скоро я умру.  
\- Но, директор, - Лина испуганно посмотрела на него, - наверное можно как-то продлить вашу жизнь...  
\- Нет, девочка моя, нельзя. Но я умру во имя всеобщего блага, поэтому я ни о чём не жалею. Мне хотелось поблагодарить тебя за помощь, и хочу ещё раз напомнить. Профессор Снейп изначально должен был стать моим преемником. Поэтому ты должна относиться к нему, как ко мне. Я уже подписал приказ о его становлении на должность.  
\- Директор... Неужели вы так скоро... - девушка сникла и потупила взгляд.  
\- Да. Ничего не поделаешь. Ты можешь идти. Прощай.  
\- Прощайте, директор... - сказала Лина со слезами на глазах (актриса :] самая настоящая) и вышла из кабинета. "Отлично, ну что же, все дела выполнены, можно приступать." Дамблдор хоть и был уверен, что всё сделано правильно, но его не покидало чувство сомнения. "Ну, а как же по-другому человек должен чувствовать себя, когда он по собственному желанию пьёт яд? Наверняка именно так. Ну, начали." Подумал старик и выпил весь яд. Минуту постояв, он рухнул на пол. Колба исчезла, и теперь любой врач осматривавший его тело, сказал бы, что он умер от остановки сердца.

*2 часа спустя*

\- Боже! Альбус, что с вами?! - вскрикнула Минерва МакГонагалл, пытаясь привести его в чувство. Померяв пульс, она поняла, что Дамблдор – мёртв. "Нет, это какой-то абсурд, может я чего-то не понимаю? Нужно вызвать Снейпа и Помфри," - думала она. Послав им патронус, Минерва ещё раз проверила тело на признаки жизни. Через две минуты в кабинет ворвался бледный более чем обычно Снейп, а сразу за ним взволнованная мадам Помфри.  
\- Профессор МакГонагалл, что слу... - речь мужчины оборвалась на полуслове, когда он увидел неподвижное тело Дамблдора. Через секунду он очнулся, и начал проводить первичный медицинский осмотр. Мадам Помфри замерла на входе, не в силах сдвинуться.  
\- Минерва. Он мёртв, - тихо сказал Снейп, отходя от тела старика.  
\- Ты уверен, Северус? - осипшим голосом спросила декан Гриффиндора.  
\- Абсолютно. Я провёл проверку. У него остановилось сердце. Нужно похоронить его. Займись этим, в конце концов, ты его заместитель.  
\- Да... да, ты прав, Северус. Но кто теперь директор Хогвартса?  
\- Минерва, Северус, посмотрите на это, - мадам Помфри показала им документ о назначении Северуса Снейпа директором школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.  
\- Минерва, я не знаю причину, по которой он написал данный документ. Мне кажется на эту роль ты подходишь больше, - Снейп был в шоке. "Старик решил после того как завладеет моим телом, снова стать директором школы? Невероятно! Но я не хочу, зачем мне нужна эта канитель? Подпишу документ о её становлении на должность," - подумал зельевар. 


	23. Глава 23

\- Северус, ты уверен? - спросила МакГонагалл.  
\- Да. Кому как не тебе быть следующим директором Хогвартса, Минерва? А теперь нужно заняться его телом. Я уведомлю о его смерти, - сказал Снейп и вышел из кабинета. По дороге он подхватил Лину, и завёл её в свой кабинет.  
\- Северус, что стряслось? - спросила она, когда дверь за ними закрылась.  
\- Дамблдор выпил зелье, и теперь он мёртв.  
\- Наверное неправильно радоваться смерти человека?   
\- В данном случае это оправдано. Представляешь, этот старый паук подписал приказ о моём назначении на место директора Хогвартса.  
\- Да, я в курсе. Он вызывал меня к себе. Слава Мерлину это всё закончилось, - девушка подошла и обняла Снейпа.  
\- Я тоже рад. Но директором становиться не собираюсь. Я предложил МакГонагалл эту должность, и она согласилась.  
\- Чудесно! Я рада, что ты останешься преподавателем зельеварения. Мне было бы грустно без наших уроков.  
\- Да, мне тоже, - зельевар легко поцеловал её в губы и отпустил. - Иди, не нужно вызывать подозрений.  
\- Да. Я тебя люблю, - за девушкой закрылась дверь. Снейп радостно улыбался. "Наконец тирании Дамблдора пришёл конец! Моя совесть чиста, ведь он сам попросил о яде. Так что нужно лишь дождаться конца года, а он не за горами, взять Лину в охапку и уехать домой. Должна же она увидеть, как я живу." С такими радостными мыслями Снейп вышел в коридор, но для конспирации ему пришлось снова натянуть маску мрачной злобы.

***

Дамблдора похоронили, Лина сдала последний экзамен и вышла из класса. На выходе её догнал Скорпиус.  
\- Лина, подожди. Я хотел извиниться за своё поведение. Просто ты мне очень нравишься, а... ухаживать за девушками я не привык... поэтому... Прости меня пожалуйста, давай забудем это? - Малфой протянул ей коробочку вишни в шоколаде (любимое лакомство).  
\- Я принимаю твои извинения, Скорпиус, - она взяла из его рук коробочку. - Но отношений между нами не будет. У меня есть любимый человек, поэтому ты меня не интересуешь.  
\- Ладно, я хочу быть хотя бы твоим другом. На это я могу рассчитывать? - с сожалением произнёс парень.  
\- Конечно. Я не против с тобой дружить, - девушка решила прямо сейчас полакомиться примирительным подарком. - Хочешь?  
\- Нет, мне такое не по душе. Я люблю обычный чёрный шоколад без добавок.  
\- Как хочешь. Ладно, я пошла собирать вещи. До встречи!  
\- До встречи.  
Лина шла к гостиной своего факультета, но ей захотелось вернуться к Малфою. "Мне хочется поговорить с ним ещё..." - подумала девушка. Она вернулась и продолжила разговор. "Какое у него красивое лицо... Никогда не замечала, а сейчас почему-то заметила. Хочется коснуться его... Так, что это за мысли? Я же с Северусом."  
\- Лина, - Скорпиус положил ей руку на талию, - ты не хотела бы прогуляться?  
\- Куда? - растерянно ответила девушка, все её мысли были сосредоточены на том, что ей не хотелось, чтобы Малфой убирал руку с её талии. Наоборот, ей была приятна эта близость. "Так, нужно отходить, в конце концов у меня есть мужчина, и даже такой красавчик как Скорпиус... что? Красавчик?! Да что же это?! Нужно срочно бежать к Северусу."  
\- У меня в комнате есть ещё одна коробка конфет.  
\- А... нет, я не могу... у меня много дел... - слова давались ей с трудом. Хотелось прижаться всем телом к Малфою и поцеловать его.  
\- Дела ведь могут и подождать?  
\- Мисс Митис, кажется я ясно выразился, когда сказал вам зайти после экзамена в мой кабинет? Вы до сих пор хотите обучаться профессиональному зельеварению, или уже изменили своё мнение? - голос Снейпа был холоден как льды Антарктиды.  
\- Простите, профессор Снейп, я... забыла.   
\- Я из-за вашей забывчивости и так потерял много времени, поэтому нам нужно идти, - он схватил её за локоть и потащил в кабинет зельеварения. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, мужчина притянул её близко к себе и зло спросил:  
\- Лина! Что это было? Почему я нахожу тебя обжимающейся с Малфоем?!  
\- Северус... - девушка почти что плакала. Она обняла его и уткнулась лицом в плечо. - Мне так плохо... меня разрывает на части. Я... я хочу поцеловать Малфоя, сама не знаю почему... Что со мной Северус?.. - Снейп не ожидал такого поворота событий.  
\- Ты хочешь поцеловать... Малфоя?.. - ему стало очень больно. - Отпусти меня.  
\- Северус! Кажется, я поняла. Проверь конфеты на наличие приворотного зелья! - воскликнула девушка.  
\- Мне не нужны ваши оправдания. Отпустите меня, - зло прошипел Снейп.  
\- Северус! - из глаз девушки катились слёзы. - Если в конфетах ничего нет, то можешь делать, что хочешь, но я умоляю тебя, проверь! - мужчина не мог смотреть на то, как его любимая плачет, даже если она любит другого, видеть её слёзы невыносимо.  
\- Хорошо. Отпусти меня, - Лина отошла, вытирая слёзы. Снейп провёл проверку, замер, мгновенно подбежал к девушке и заключил её в объятья.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста. Там действительно сильное приворотное зелье, я даже удивляюсь, почему ты сейчас со мной, а не с ним. Сейчас я дам тебе антидот, - мужчина достал с полок флакон с зельем и отдал его Лине. Она выпила его, постояв минуту, облегчённо выдохнула.  
\- Фух... ну я этому идиоту задам! Я его на куски порву! Испепелю! Да я чуть ли к нему в постель не залезла! Я любимого мужчину чуть не потеряла из-за его дурацкой выходки! - вокруг неё летали столы и стулья, волосы светились серебром, а глаза налились золотом. Зельевар подошёл и поцеловал девушку. Сначала она пыталась вырваться, но затем ответила на поцелуй. Минут через 10 Снейп спросил:  
\- Успокоилась?  
\- Да. Но все мои угрозы до сих пор в силе. Спасибо, - она обняла его, - ты бы знал, как я испугалась, что ты уйдёшь.  
\- Мне тоже было страшно.  
\- Ладно, скорее всего этот паразит уже уехал, поэтому убить его прямо сейчас я не смогу. Давай собираться, и так слишком много времени потратили.  
\- Ты права. Скоро ты увидишь мою холостяцкую берлогу.  
\- Ну, больше ты не холостяк, так что завязывай с такими шуточками, - девушка весело улыбнулась. 


	24. Глава 24

\- Ну как тебе? - спросил Снейп после перемещения.  
\- Плохо, - девушка скривилась. Зельевар грустно на неё посмотрел:  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет. Я сколько раз это ощущала, и всё равно наизнанку выворачивает. Фу-у-ух... Отпустило кажется.  
\- Так ты про перемещение? - мужчина облегчённо вздохнул. - Я думал тебе дом не понравился.  
\- Кстати об этом. Снаружи обыкновенный приличный дом. Ни на какую берлогу не похоже. Пошли, - Лина под руку со Снейпом вошла в дом.  
\- Тебе нравится тёмно-зелёный? Я думала тёмно-синий. Кстати, обустроено великолепно! Мне нравится, - девушка подмигнула Снейпу и, выскользнув из его рук, направилась осматривать жилище. Зельевар обрадовался, он волновался, что Лина не оценит его вкус в обстановке дома. Только он успел снять верхнюю одежду, как из гостиной донеслось:  
\- Потрясающе! Северус, я тебя люблю! - она выбежала из гостиной и повисла на шее мужчины.  
\- Я тебя тоже, но в чём дело? Что такого невероятного ты увидела в моей гостиной?  
\- Камин и диван, - с охотой ответила девушка, - мне они очень нравятся, всегда о таких мечтала. Теперь я буду жить в мире мечты, в доме мечты, с мужчиной мечты! - Лина решила продолжить осмотр, не заметив смущения "Ужаса подземелий". Чтобы скрыть это неловкое чувство он сказал:  
\- Вы слишком много мечтаете. Это плохо повлияло на ваше восприятие реальности, я совсем не такой, каким вы меня описываете.  
\- Я что-то не так сказала? - девушка с беспокойством посмотрела на него. Прежде Снейп не переходил на "вы" когда рядом не было посторонних.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- Мне не нравится твоё "вы". Вне школы мне не комфортно, когда ты так меня называешь. Раньше ты не переходил на другое обращение без надобности. Если я сказала что-то, что тебя обидело, то прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотела, - Лина взволнованно подошла к мужчине и неловко обняла его, будто боялась, что он оттолкнёт её.  
\- Прости, просто я... кхм... в общем, мне понравилось, что ты сказала про дом мечты и прочее... - сказал мужчина, отвечая на объятия. Девушка взглянула на него. С этого ракурса можно было увидеть, что его бледные щёки слегка заалели.  
\- Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, - она хихикнула.  
\- Ничего я не краснею. Тебе показалось. И вообще, нужно разбирать вещи, - Снейп быстро освободился от её рук и, прикрывая лицо, унёсся в спальню. "Какие мы стеснительные," - пронеслось у девушки в голове. Она последовала прямо за ним, решив спросить насчёт её проживания. В конце концов, вдруг ему не захочется жить с ней в одной комнате всё время. Сложно менять привычки, складывавшиеся годами.  
\- Северус? А где я жить буду? - спросила девушка, заглядывая в комнату. Мужчина недоуменно на неё посмотрел:  
\- В смысле, "где"? Ты живёшь в моём доме. Я не отпущу тебя далеко от себя, - Снейп иронично ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да нет, я имела ввиду, в какой комнате я буду жить?  
\- Со мной. Причина та же, - он отвернулся, скрывая смущение. "Да сколько можно? Она задала вполне нормальный вопрос, а я волнуюсь и нервничаю как подросток!" За этими мыслями он не заметил, что девушка подошла близко к нему со спины. Её руки обвили его талию, а подбородок разместился на его плече.  
\- Какие мы сегодня стеснительные... Прямо так и хочется заставлять тебя краснеть еще больше, - тихо сказала Лина ему на ухо.  
\- И вовсе нет...  
\- Как скажешь, но ты всё равно очень милый сейчас, - девушка поцеловала его в висок и вышла из комнаты. Зельевар же остался в растрёпанных чувствах.

*2 часа спустя*

\- Чем хочешь заняться? - спросил Снейп у сидящей с ним в обнимку девушки.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Я хотел бы поработать в лаборатории. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?  
\- Я даже не сомневалась. Пошли, великий зельевар всея Англии. Должен же кто-то помогать тебе в разделке ингредиентов? - подмигнула ему девушка. Но не успели он выйти из комнаты, как в окно постучалась сова.  
\- Кому это я понадобился, интересно? - спросил мужчина, забирая конверт у птицы. - Хм... кажется это тебе.  
\- Мне? Очень странно.  
\- Согласен. Держи. - он протянул ей письмо. Лина распечатала конверт и вчиталась в письмо. Выражение её лица из любопытного превратилось в раздражённое.  
\- Вот хорёк! Да я его четвертую!  
\- Кто-то строчит тебе любовные послания? - хмыкнул Снейп.  
\- Ты, как всегда, угадал, Северус. А ещё это не просто кто-то, а сам Скорпиус Малфой собственной тупоголовой персоной! - она в раздражении откинула конверт и начала наматывать круги по комнате. Мужчина же взял письмо в руки и прочитал:  
"Лина, к сожалению, нам не удалось поговорить перед отправкой, в поезде я тебя не нашёл, поэтому хочу пригласить прекрасную девушку прогуляться со мной по Лондону. Мне нужно поговорить о нас с тобой. Я был бы счастлив, если ты согласишься на моё предложение. Бесконечно скучающий за тобой, Скорпиус Малфой."   
\- Какой... настырный мальчик, - Снейпу было весело. Он не боялся, что Лина уйдёт к Малфою. Судя по тому, как она боролась с последствиями действия зелья, не самого слабого, она действительно не заинтересована в нём.  
\- Напыщенный, самовлюблённый блондинистый индюк! - раздражённо сказала девушка.  
\- Чем тебе не угодил цвет его волос? - мужчина сделал свой коронный приём, иронически поднял бровь.  
\- Ты знаешь... - девушка хитро посмотрела на зельевара сделала шаг к нему, - мне... - ещё шаг, - больше нравятся... - она поставила руки на подлокотники кресла и наклонилась ближе к нему, - рыжие! - она быстро поцеловала его в нос и задорно расхохоталась.   
\- Какая же ты... змея-искусительница. Практически совратила бедного меня! Но я не поддался на твои чары, тебе не затуманить мой разум! - пафосно произнёс зельевар, с вызовом глядя на девушку. Ему понравилась эта игра, и он захотел продолжения.  
\- Ну ладно, - девушка нарочито грустно вздохнула и вышла из комнаты. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как она снова показалась в проёме, весело глядя на Снейпа. Мужчина недоуменно смотрел на неё.   
\- Ты думал меня взять на слабо? На меня такие штучки не действуют. Если захотел спать, так бы и сказал. Пошли, - она вытянула его из кресла и потащила в сторону их общей спальни.  
\- А я надеялся... - грустно вздохнул мужчина.  
\- Очень зря... возможно, - Лина весело улыбнулась и затолкала его в комнату. 


	25. Глава 25

Лина и Северус прекрасно проводили время вместе. Малфою послали письмо с довольно грубым текстом, написанным под диктовку девушки. Снейп даже постарался запомнить некоторые выражения, ибо ругалась Лина заковыристо и оригинально.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь эти ругательства? Я думал ты приличная девушка...  
\- Да так, когда Дамблдора слушала приходилось придумывать. Я таким образом успокаивалась, - девушка неожиданно задумалась.  
\- Северус, ты умеешь танцевать?  
\- Когда-то умел, - мужчина не хотел опозориться перед девушкой. - Я давно не практиковался.  
\- Давай потанцуем? - она вытянула его на середину комнаты.  
\- Я давно не пробовал. Можно сказать, что я не умею танцевать.  
\- Прекрасно, значит мы с тобой в одинаковом положении, - она взмахом палочки включила проигрыватель.  
\- Мне не комфортно... ощущение будто я посмешище, - они танцевали медленный танец, не требующий особых умений. На замечание зельевара она улыбнулась своей неповторимой улыбкой.  
\- А мне с тобой очень комфортно. Всегда.  
\- Мне с тобой тоже, но... я ведь не танцор!  
\- Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что когда ты колдуешь над котлом, кажется, будто твои руки танцуют? Так что ты самый настоящий танцор!  
\- Опять льстишь мне... - смущённо пробормотал он. Лина вдруг остановилась, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке? - взволнованно спросил мужчина.  
\- Ты очень красивый. Особенно сейчас, - её глаза светились счастьем, Снейпа захлестнули невероятные эмоции. "Ты влип, Северус... Назад пути нет." Подумал зельевар и нежно обнял девушку.

*Через месяц*

\- Северус?  
\- Да? Я тебя слушаю.  
\- Давай съездим куда-нибудь.  
\- Когда?  
\- Да хоть завтра.  
\- Завтра не выйдет. Летний бал ведь.  
\- Какой ещё Летний бал? Почему я о нём не знаю?  
\- Ты не внимательно слушала МакГонагалл, перед тем как вас отпустили по домам.  
\- Ну, знаешь, у меня мысли были заняты другим.  
\- Чем же это, интересно?  
\- Я предполагала, как выглядит твоя берлога. Вот и не обратила внимания.  
\- Для тебя важнее моя "берлога" чем объявление директора Хогвартса? - ухмыляясь спросил мужчина.  
\- Конечно, ну так что это за бал?  
\- Юноши и девушки приходят. Танцуют. Едят. Танцуют. Уходят. На этом всё. Ах да, учителя следят за порядком. Вроде ничего не забыл, - девушка хитро прищурилась. У неё родилась интересная мысль.  
\- Северус... мы ведь имеем право встречаться?  
\- Эм... ну да. Конечно, ты ведь совершеннолетняя, уставом школы не запрещены отношения между преподавателем и учеником.  
\- Чудесно. Просто великолепно. У тебя есть пара на летний бал?  
\- Нет, а что?.. - до мужчины начало доходить, к чему ведёт Лина. - Танцевать я не буду.  
\- То есть, ты не против продемонстрировать наши отношения окружающим?  
\- Не против. Но ты вряд ли будешь рада этому. После того как мы придём, никто не захочет с тобой танцевать.  
\- А мне никто кроме тебя не нужен.  
\- Я танцевать не буду.  
\- А я и не прошу.  
\- Ты собираешься весь вечер провести возле меня? - ироническая усмешка тронула его губы.  
\- Да, именно такие планы у меня и были. Зачем мне танцевать с кем-то, если есть любимый зельевар? А если он не хочет танцевать, значит и я не буду, - Снейп удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Как он ни пытался отыскать в её взгляде намек на шутку, его поиски не увенчались успехом.  
\- Ты это серьёзно?  
\- Абсолютно, - она ласково потёрлась щекой о его плечо, - я целые сутки готова проводить рядом с тобой. Ничего не изменится, если комната станет огромной, а количество людей в ней увеличится.  
\- Такие жертвы ради меня...  
\- Только не начинай сейчас сеанс самокопания. Я счастлива, что ты рядом со мной.  
\- Уговорила. Какое платье ты наденешь?  
\- Тёмно-синее. То, которое ты мне подарил, - Лина весело улыбнулась.  
\- Необязательно надевать именно его...  
\- Даже не обсуждается. Ты наденешь чёрный костюм и чёрную бабочку. Рубашку тебе сделаем под цвет моего платья.  
\- Ты верёвки из меня вьёшь, - улыбнулся Снейп.  
\- Когда ты поймёшь, КАК я реагирую на тебя, то мы поменяемся местами.  
\- А как ты реагируешь на меня? - заинтересовано спросил мужчина.  
\- Скажем так... Крайне положительно. Остальное ты должен разгадать сам.  
\- Искусительница.  
\- А кто вчера весь день мне на ухо медовым голосом говорил двусмысленные намёки? Не ты ли, Северус? - девушка хитро прищурилась.  
\- Я не смог удержаться. Ты вчера целый день с распущенными волосами ходила, соблазняла меня...  
\- Это я ещё даже не начинала. Жалею тебя, любимого, - девушка быстро подарила ему лёгкий поцелуй в губы и отправилась в сад. 


	26. Глава 26

*Следующее утро*

Лина на целых два часа закрылась в комнате. Снейп всё никак не мог понять для чего так долго одеваться, но, когда она вышла, он полностью согласился с тем, что эти два часа того стоили. На ней было тёмно-синее платье, к низу оно было осыпано серебряными блёстками. Казалось, будто платье - это вырезанный кусочек ночного неба. Волосы она завязала на затылке, давая некоторым прядям небрежно обрамлять её лицо, макияж был лёгким и нежным.  
\- Может, никуда не пойдём? Тебе необязательно, а я отпрошусь... - с надеждой спросил мужчина.  
\- И я целых два часа одевалась, чтобы ты меня сразу же раздел? Это скучно, Северус. Тем более, я никогда не была на балах. Ты готов?  
\- Да, - разочарованно вздохнул мужчина.  
\- Тогда идём, - и они переместились в замок.  
Когда Снейп и Лина вошли под руку в Большой Зал, все взгляды были устремлены на них.  
\- Ты всё ещё считаешь это хорошей идеей? - тихо спросил мужчина.  
\- Да, конечно. Разве тебе не весело наблюдать за их удивлёнными лицами?  
\- Ты в курсе, что мы станем самой обсуждаемой темой этого вечера? "Ужас подземелий" и прекрасная Лина решили начать встречаться. Я уверен, что многие считают, что я опоил тебя приворотным или наложил Империус.  
\- Ты считаешь меня прекрасной? Спасибо за комплимент, ты тоже ничего, - девушка весело улыбнулась.  
\- Опять ты меня смущаешь.   
\- Это очень весело, да и, тем более, ты слишком напряжён, - они подошли к столу с напитками, Лина взяла какой-то безалкогольный напиток, а Северус взял бокал шампанского.  
\- За нас?  
\- За нас, - в этот момент к ним подошёл знакомый мужчина.  
\- Том, - зельевар зашипел. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я новый преподаватель ЗОТИ. Лина, не подарите ли мне один танец?  
\- У меня нет желания танцевать.  
\- Всего один. Да не бойтесь, я вас не укушу, вам понравится.  
\- И всё-таки я не хочу.  
\- Том, тебе не кажется, что ты наглеешь?  
\- Нет, Северус, я не наглею. Мне всего лишь хочется получше познакомиться с Линой. В конце концов, она тоже участвовала в моём спасении. А я о ней ничего не знаю.  
\- Вокруг полно других девушек. Почему бы тебе не уделить внимание им? - Снейп невероятно ревновал.  
\- Профессор Шелдон, - обратилась к тёмному лорду какая-то красивая девушка. - Не составите мне компанию в танце?  
\- С удовольствием, юная леди, - "профессор" обворожительно улыбнулся девушке, мимолётно взглянул на Лину, и закружился в танце.  
\- Вот хвастун. Северус, как ты думаешь, чего он хотел этим добиться?  
\- Он хотел, чтобы ты начала его ревновать, поэтому и согласился на танец с этой девушкой, - напряжённо ответил зельевар.  
\- Я поражаюсь его самомнению. Охмурять меня на твоих глазах? Потрясающий идиот!  
\- Ты права, - песня закончилась и началась другая. Северус всё-таки решился.  
\- Не хочешь потанцевать со мной? - спросил он у Лины.  
\- Ты же не хотел?  
\- Я передумал, - мужчина вывел девушку на середину зала и закружил её в танце. Они будто парили над полом, практически все взгляды были устремлены на них. А главная пара сегодняшнего вечера ничего не замечала вокруг себя. В глазах обоих светилось счастье и лёгкость. В конце песни Снейп эффектно наклонил девушку, а затем привёл её в вертикальное положение. К Лине подошла Мила и, поздоровавшись со зельеваром, отвела её чуть в сторону.  
\- Лина! Почему ты пришла со Снейпом, а потом с ним танцевала? Ты в своём уме? Он тебя чем-то опоил?  
\- Нет, просто мы решили показать наши отношения, - девушка счастливо улыбнулась.  
\- Отношения?! Вы встречаетесь?  
\- Да.   
\- Но он же... Нет, понимаю, если бы это был Скорпиус, но...  
\- Скорпиус самый большой мерзавец которого я знаю! Не говори о нём при мне, хорошо?  
\- Ладно, но я всё равно не понимаю.  
\- Мила, - Лина устало вздохнула, - я люблю Северуса. Какая разница кто он?  
\- Любишь? Он точно тебя чем-то опоил.  
\- Не хочешь - не верь. Но не мешай мне проводить с ним вечер. Пока, - девушка направилась обратно к зельевару.  
\- Ну что? Не пожалела о том, что мы пришли вместе?  
\- Нет, зато теперь все знают. И моя подруга как раз вовремя напомнила о Скорпиусе...  
\- Мы ведь договаривались, без пыток. Да и, тем более, его нет среди гостей. По крайней мере в этом зале точно.  
\- Он снова улизнул, но за приворотное ему достанется.  
Они весь вечер практически не отходили друг от друга. К концу вечера толпа уже более спокойно принимала их нахождение вместе. Пару раз бывший Тёмный лорд ещё хотел вытащить на танцпол девушку, но у него ничего не вышло. Вскоре, понемногу зал опустел.  
\- Лина, думаю мы можем уходить.  
\- А ты дождаться не мог этого момента, да? - ухмыльнулась девушка и, взяв мужчину под локоть, повела его к выходу из зала. 


	27. Глава 27

"Что это, чёрт возьми, было?! Почему она пришла со Снейпом?! Неужели они... Это не может быть правдой! Хотя, он так разозлился, когда я спросил про подарок, да и потом он буквально вырвал Лину из моих объятий... Но это же невозможно! Неужели ей больше нравится он, а не я?! Что же делать... Лучше не наживать себе такого опасного врага как Снейп. Придётся изменить план, ибо всё может обернуться куда хуже, чем просто потерять невесту," - думал Скорпиус. Он стоял возле выхода из замка. В этот момент к нему подошла Милена.  
\- Скорпиус? Почему ты здесь стоишь один?  
\- Что тебе нужно? - раздражённо спросил парень.  
\- Я хотела сказать, что Лина любит Снейпа, и, поэтому, ты не можешь быть с ней.  
\- Ты-то тут при чём?! Меня не интересует твоя кандидатура! Да-да, ты думала, что я не вижу, как ты на меня смотришь? Ты меня не интересуешь ни в каком плане! - сказав это, Малфой быстрым шагом направился к выходу за пределы школы. "Раз из-за неё он не хочет обращать на меня внимание, значит придётся её устранить." Со злостью подумала девушка, и активировала порт-ключ.

***

\- Лина, кажется, это тебе, - произнёс зельевар, протягивая ей маленькую посылку.  
\- В прошлый раз это был Малфой. Интересно кто теперь? - размышляла в слух девушка, открывая коробку. В ней обнаружился серебряный браслет со светлыми камнями. Так же там была записка: "С наилучшими пожеланиями", без подписи.  
\- И от кого это? - спросила Лина, беря браслет в руку. Вдруг её лицо исказила сильная боль, и она упала на пол. Зельевар тут же отобрал у неё опасную вещь при помощи платка. С помощью палочки он накладывал на неё заклинания, девушке стало легче и теперь она уже просто хмурилась. Снейп отнёс её на кровать и начал вливать в неё зелья.

***

Мужчина двое суток лечил её, и наконец на третий день она очнулась. Голоса не было, и сил говорить тоже.  
\- Лина! Слава Мерлину ты очнулась... Я так испугался, - Снейп аккуратно обнял её. - Помнишь, в посылке тебе принесли браслет? Если да, моргни два раза, - девушка помнила. - Отлично, так вот, на нём было проклятие, не слабое. Если бы меня не было рядом, то тебя возможно уже не было бы... - зельевар посмотрел на неё с такой болью и грустью, что из глаз Лины потекли слёзы. - Не плачь, всё уже закончилось, ты жива, через неделю ты встанешь на ноги. Всё будет хорошо. А теперь спи, - её веки налились свинцом, и она закрыла глаза.

*Следующее утро*

Открыв глаза, девушка увидела, что на кресле, стоящем возле её кровати, спит Снейп. Выглядел он немного лучше, чем вчера, но тени залёгшие под глазами до сих пор были чётко видны. Мужчина вздрогнул и проснулся.  
\- Проснулась? Давай я тебе дам поесть. Уже лучше? - он взял тарелку с кашей и сел у изголовья кровати. Девушка заулыбалась.  
\- В чём дело?  
\- Ты... кхм... Я когда-то также кормила тебя... кхм-кхм, - Лина закалялась.  
\- Так вот оно что! - Снейп улыбнулся, - но не надо пока говорить. Ты пока слишком слаба, так что открой рот, - девушка скривила губы. - Давай-давай, тебе силы нужно восстанавливать, - Лина упрямо мотнула головой.  
\- Ладно, помнишь, ты тогда сказала мне, что если я съем кашу, то ты выполнишь одно моё желание? Я хочу, чтобы ты всё съела, - девушка грустно вздохнула и кивнула. Когда они "позавтракали" зельевар спросил:  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
\- Поспи, - тихо сказала она.  
\- Но тебе может что-то понадобиться... - Лина выразительно посмотрела на него.  
\- Хорошо. Но если вдруг что-нибудь понадобится - сразу буди, хорошо? - она кивнула.

***

\- Как хорошо... - сказал мужчина, сладко потягиваясь. Повернувшись, он увидел Лину, читающую книгу.  
\- Ты вставала?! Тебе пока нельзя! - на это замечание она весело закатила глаза и показала палочку. Снейп облегчённо выдохнул.  
\- Сколько вре... - взглянув за окно, он увидел ночную темноту. - Сколько я спал?! Почему не разбудила?  
\- Ты устал. У меня есть палочка. Всё хорошо... кхм, - голос медленно, но верно возвращался к ней.  
\- Ты же голодная была весь день! - Лина покачала головой и снова показала палочку.  
\- Ладно, если ты в порядке, то всё хорошо. Спасибо, что дала отдохнуть. Я кстати пока не выяснил, кто это сделал, времени не было, - девушка удивлённо на него посмотрела.  
\- Да. Я с тебя глаз не спускал, пока ты не очнулась, - она с сочувствием на него посмотрела. А потом, похоже, ей пришла идея, она взмахнула палочкой и к ней подлетел пергамент и перо. Она написала: "Это не Реддл и не Малфой, им это не выгодно. Пока ты спал, я подумала. Скорее всего это моя подруга - Мила. Милена Форд, ты её знаешь. Ей, похоже, нравится Скорпиус, ну а он, сам знаешь, мною интересуется. Возможно, она решила убрать соперницу. Если это так, то выходит, что я не умею выбирать друзей."  
\- Ты думаешь? Возможно. Я проверю твою версию. Не грусти, если это правда. Такое может случиться.  
\- "Спасибо, что ухаживал за мной. Я тебя люблю."  
\- И я тебя, - он поцеловал её в лоб и накрыл одеялом. - А теперь, спи. 


	28. Глава 28

Новый день - новые потрясения. Так Снейп ознаменовал следующее утро.  
\- Северус, - позвала Лина. К ней практически вернулся голос.  
\- Да?  
\- Давай уберёмся у тебя в саду, - зельевар шокировано посмотрел на неё.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- У тебя в саду полно сорняков, трава не кошена, цветы не политы. Нужно этим всем заняться.  
\- Тебе настолько скучно, что ты решила навести порядок, но так как в доме чисто, ты решила помучить мой сад? - ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
\- Это ты так думаешь, давай, проветримся, мне уже надоело сидеть в четырёх стенах.  
\- Нет уж. Я этим заниматься не буду.  
\- Ну, как знаешь. Тогда я сама сделаю из этой чащи приятный дворик.  
\- Попытайся, - зельевар уже предвкушал развлечение.

*Через 3 часа*

\- Начальник, принимайте работу, - сказала девушка, войдя в кабинет Снейпа.  
\- Ну, пойдём посмотрим, что ты там натворила.  
Они вышли в сад, мужчина замер. Трухлявых деревьев больше не было, кусты подстрижены ровными рядами, высокой травы и сорняков - как не бывало. В углу сада, находилась беседка, сделанная из веток деревьев, к ней вела тропинка, а внутри неё стояли лавочки и большой деревянный стол.  
\- Как ты это сделала?! - потрясённо выдохнул мужчина. Этот сад никогда не выглядел так опрятно как сейчас.  
\- Я не волшебница. Я ещё только учусь, - улыбаясь, сказала девушка.  
\- Слушай, скоро обед будет, давай беседку опробуем? - немного отойдя от шока, спросил зельевар.  
\- Я не против.  
\- Знаешь, пока ты возилась в саду, я кое-что выяснил.  
\- Что же ты узнал? - спросила Лина.  
\- В общем, это действительно твоя подруга прислала тот браслет. Она забыла убрать магический след.  
\- Да? - девушка погрустнела. - Я надеялась, что у меня есть хорошая подруга. Похоже, я ошиблась. Знаешь, я бы поняла, если нам обеим нравился Малфой. Но это ведь не так, да и перед этим мы с тобой вместе появились на летнем балу. Никак не могу понять её логики.  
\- Бессмысленная затея. Многие девушки ради того, чтобы их возлюбленные обратили на них внимание, делают ужасные вещи. К сожалению. это в порядке вещей. Не расстраивайся, ладно? - зельевар успокаивающе поглаживал тыльную сторону её ладони.  
\- Попробую. Нужно будет и со Скорпиусом поговорить.  
\- Мы разберёмся.  
\- Спасибо. Ты всегда мне помогаешь, - улыбнулась Лина.  
\- А кто, кроме меня?  
\- Никто.  
\- Лина... - неуверенно начал мужчина. - Ты... хотела бы жить со мной?  
\- Я и так живу с тобой, Северус.  
\- Я имел ввиду... Всегда. Ты знаешь, у меня не получается говорить красиво. Но то, что я чувствую к тебе, нельзя описать словами. В общем, я хочу спросить... Ты выйдешь за меня? - с надеждой спросил мужчина.  
\- Да, Северус.   
\- Тогда... - он достал из кармана брюк кольцо, аккуратно надев его на пальчик девочки, он заглянул в её глаза. Лина рассматривала кольцо, улыбаясь, из её глаз тянулись дорожки слёз.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал мужчина, распахивая свои объятия. Девушка села рядом с ним и уткнулась лицом в его плечо.  
\- Не плачь, - произнёс зельевар.  
\- Знаешь, Северус... Кажется, я счастлива.  
\- Надеюсь тебе не кажется, - хмыкнул зельевар.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - улыбнулась Лина, смотря прямо в чёрные глаза Снейпа. 


End file.
